


Message in a Bottle

by CuriousCarson



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Puns, Bisexual Female Character, Canonical Character Death, Drunk Texting, F/F, Lesbian Character, Minor Character Death, Not the lesbian don't worry, Texting, This author hates the Bury Your Gays trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousCarson/pseuds/CuriousCarson
Summary: One Saturday night, Daenerys accidentally texts a phone number that's definitely not her LSAT tutor. But whoever's on the other end doesn't seem to mind. Bonding over  Netflix binges and bad campus parking, a virtual friendship ensues, and then, possibly something more. A modern/university/texting Dany x Yara AU.





	1. Week 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Text Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651109) by [merlywhirls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlywhirls/pseuds/merlywhirls). 



> **Bold is Yara.**  
>  _Italics is Daenerys_  
>  Plain is Missandei.  
> Underlined is Grey Worm

Saturday PM

  
_(10:15) I'm in the library by the big windows on the second floor._

**(10:17) What r u doing in the library??? is Saturday night?**

_(10:17) We were supposed to meet for a tutoring session tonight, yes?_

**(10:19) I** **dont thing soo**

_(10:20) Tyrion, please tell me you're not drunk._

**(10:23) Look I dont kno who u r but i think u got the wrongg number**

**(10:24) But i have partook in some alcohol sense you asked**

_(10:25) Great._

**(10:26) Good luck with th studying tho ;)**

  
*

Sunday AM

  
**(11:01) So, in the long list of embarrassing things that happened last night, I found this conversation in my phone's history. Very sorry if my drunk ass kept you from studying.**

_(11: 08) It's okay. :) Not much studying happened anyway._

**(11:09) So Tyrion found you okay ;)?**

_(11:10) No! That's not what I meant!_

_(11:10) 1. Tyrion is just my LSAT tutor. 2. He never showed. 3. I watched Netflix instead._

**(11:12) Netflix and chill?**

_(11:13) If by chill you mean a bowl of ice cream, yes._

**(11:15) I’m sorry your tutor never showed. Kind of a dick move on his part.**

_(11:16) I suspect Ty's Saturday night activities more closely resembled yours, considering it’s not uncommon to find him drinking at 10 a.m. on a Tuesday. I don't know why I suggested Saturday night to begin with._

**(11:17) Well then next Saturday you should come out with us instead!**

_(11:19) Sorry, do I know you?_

**(11:20) I don't think we know each other, but I'm up for anything really. Based on your area code were both in DC. Do you go to George Washington?**

_(11:20) Georgetown._

**(11:21) Ah. Well we don't know each other (yet)**

_(11:21) Well, I’m going to go back to studying, since I didn't get to last night._

**(11:22) Sorry, again.**

_(11:22) Don't be :)_

  
*

Monday AM

_(10: 17) Does the parking suck at GW as much as it does here?_

**(10:21) I can assure you it sucks very much. Possibly more.**

_(10:21) I just spent half an hour looking for a spot and now I'm late to class._

**(10:22) I just park illegally and take the ticket.**

_(10:23) And we pay hundreds of dollars for these parking permits, why?_

**(10:23) It's messed up, I agree.**

**(10:24) No offense, Random Stranger Who Accidentally Texted Me One Night, but don't you have friends to complain to about this?**

_(10:25) Well since you asked, Random Stranger Who Keeps Responding, I pretty much have two friends. And they've both listened to me complain about it a lot already. Neither of them has cars, so they're not that sympathetic._

**(10:26) I see. I’m betting you give them rides everywhere**?

_(10:27) When they need me to, but we usually walk or take public transport. Saving the planet and all that, you know? But we do go on road trips sometimes._

**(10:28) That sounds like fun. Since my brother got his license revoked, I've pretty much had to be his personal chauffeur.**

_(10:29) Ugh! I can't imagine being forced to spend that much time with my brother._

**(10:30) He's not as much of a douche as he used to be.**  
**(10:31) He still has shit taste in music though.**

_(10:31) Ha!_

*

(11:55) So, I couldn't help notice you were texting someone in class today.

_(11:55) So?_

(11:56) So you never text in class. Plus, Grey and I were right there. And you were smiling a lot, so I doubt it was anyone in your family.

(11:56) Please tell me you're not getting back together with Dario.

_(11:57) I'm not getting back together with Dario._

(11:57) Or Jorah?

_(11:57) I thought you liked Jorah?_

(11:58) I liked him as a person fine, but he was way too old for you. It was a little creepy.

_(11: 59) It's not a guy._

(12:00) Ok.

(12:01) I'm mean it'd be fine if it was. I support you no matter what.

(12:02) I just think you kinda have shit taste in men.

_(12:03) Thanks, Missy. Thanks a bunch._

*

_(12:04) What gender do you identify with and which pronouns do you prefer?_

**(12:07) Hello again, Random Stranger. I'm doing well, how about you?**

_(12:08) Sorry, that might've been a little rude. You don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable. I was just talking to my friend (one of the two) and I said you weren't a guy, but then I realized I had just assumed that for some reason and I might have misgendered you and I felt awful._

**(12:09) Well, you can relax. I'm a girl.**

**(12:09) Woman.**

**(12:09) I'm 21. That's old enough to be a woman, right?**

_(12:10) I'm 20 and I say I'm a woman, but I know what you mean. It still feels a bit like play-pretend sometimes._

**(12:11) Like, I feel old enough to not be a girl, but too young to be a woman.**

_(12:12) But you know, men are already looking down on you, so you don’t want to give them another reason to underestimate you. So: woman._

**(12:13) You have to project more confidence than you actually have. Demand respect.**

_(12:13) Fake it ’till you make it._

**(12:14) Exactly :)**

**(12:17) So dare I ask why you and your friend talking about me?**

_(12:17) She saw me texting you and wanted to know who I was talking to._

_(12:18) She thought my on again/off again boyfriend and I weren'_ t _on again._

**(12:18) And are you?**

_(12:18) Decidedly not._

_(12:20) When I ended things last time, it was for good._

_(12:21) He wasn't really my boyfriend so much as friends with benefits._

_(12:21) Except my friends kinda hated him._

_(12:21) Basically, there was never really an emotional connection, for me._

**(12:22) You were fuck buddies.**

( _12:22) Sorry, I don't know why I'm telling you all this._

_(12:23) Uh, yeah, I guess you could say that._

**(12:24) I've been there.**

**(12:24) And it's fine, I don't mind being here if you need someone to talk to.**

_(12:26) Thanks._

_*_

Tuesday PM

_(3:07) I finally got Tyrion's number. It's just one digit off from yours._

_(3:08) We're studying now._

**(3:08) It doesn't look like it.**

_(3:10) Shut up. You try taking a practice LSAT and see how your concentration holds up._

**(3:10) I have no desire to do that actually.**

_(3:14) Texting you while studying is still more productive than just watching Parks and Rec._

**(3:15) Is that what you were watching the other night?**

_(3:15) Yes. Well, rewatching, to be honest._

**(3:15) I’ve heard of it, but never actually seen it.**

_(3:19) You should watch it! It’s one of my favorite shows._

_(3:20) But if you do, know that like the first season and a half aren’t as good as the rest of the show. So if you don’t love it at first, just keep going and I promise it will get better._

**(3:20) Ok, good to know.**

_(3:21) It’s an excellent study distraction, I can guarantee it._

**(3:21) Much like myself ;)**

_(3:21) Ok, I’ll focus now._

*

**(3:57) Ok, I just watched the pilot.**

_(4:02) Did you just drop everything to watch it?_

**(4:03) Eh, I wasn't really doing anything.**

_(4:03) What did you think?_

**(4:04) Figures the future politician would love a show about politics.**

_(4:05) What makes you think I'm a future politician?_

**(4:05) Pre-law student at Georgetown?**

_(4:06) Ok, fair enough, but I actually want to be a human rights lawyer._

_(4:06) I suppose that's related to politics._

**(4:06) I didn't mean to offend.**

_(4:08) It's just, my whole family is full of politicians._

_(4:08) Not like civil servants or bureaucrats, like the kind of politicians that give politics a bad name: corrupt, greedy, in bed with business (sometimes literally)_

_(4:09) I don't want to be like them. I want to make the world a better place than the one I was born into._

**(4:10) What does your family think?**

_(4:11) They essentially want me to be a trophy wife. They think this whole caring about humanity thing is a cute phase, and I should be happy planning charity galas instead of actually making a difference._

**(4:11) Yikes!**

**(4:13)I know what that's like a little. I mean, wanting to prove them wrong.**

_(4:13) Yeah?_

**(4:15) You see, my whole life I've been groomed to take over my family's company. I'm the oldest, I was the best in school. But also my whole life, my father has made it abundantly clear he wishes I were a boy. He doesn't think a woman has what it takes to run a company, that no one will respect her.**

**(4:16) Wow. I really want to punch your dad in the face.**

**(4:16) And for you to prove him wrong.**

*

Wednesday PM

**(7:18) Oh god, do you want to hear what my brother just said**

_(7:20) Er, I guess._

**(7:23) So we were out to dinner with a few of our friends and they were being asshats, like usual, treating the server like shit, making her take back food because it was “overcooked,” yelling at her for not refilling their drinks fast enough. You know, like asshats. So they ask to speak to the manager. And then this sweet looking, middle-aged woman is coming up to us, and my brother says under his breath something like “No we need to speak to who’s really in charge” like a woman couldn’t possibly be a restaurant manager.**

_(7:25) Wow. Really?_

_(7:27) And he said this to you of all people?_

**(7:28) I know right? I punched him in the gut under the table. But then when she was walking away, after giving us a $20 gift card to the place, because my brother was such a damn crybaby, one of his friends has the fucking gall to say something about her weight.**

_(7:29) Did you teach him a lesson too?_

**(7:29) Not really. I just need to get more female friends. Fucking men.**

_(7:30) Do you usually hang out with your brother’s friends?_

**(7:31) Sometimes, since I’ve had to start giving him rides everywhere. We’re only a year apart. But most of my other friends are guys too. I’m double majoring in business and engineering, and business is alright but there are like no women in the engineering program.**

_(7:32) That sucks._

_(7:35) I kinda want to punch your brother too._

**(7:37) He’s not so bad.**

**(7:37) I mean, yeah, he’s a total douche canoe, but he’s been through some shit too, so I feel protective of him. You know?**

_(7:38) I guess. I’m the youngest in my family, so not really the protective part. But having a brother who’s a “douchecanoe” that you love anyway, I get._

_(7:39) Interesting term by the way. You curse a lot when you’re angry._

**(7:40) Yeah…**

*

Friday PM

_(4:37) Ok, I’ve got a story that will beat your story._

**(4:38) Shoot.**

_(4:39) This literally just happened to me. I’m livid right now._

_(4:42) So I work for this lobbying organization, that works with students on things related to higher ed. I'm at the Capitol today meeting with people to trying to get this bill on financial aid for immigrants on the floor. Anyway, someone else was with me, because he's new to the group and I was showing him the ropes. So we walk up to this Senator, whose office I’ve been in contact with, and I start talking about the bill, and he literally puts his hand up and says “Pardon me, little lady” and turns to the guy that was with me, and starts talking to him. About MY bill._

_(4:43) He literally put his hand in my face and told me to be quiet._

_(4:43) And turns to the new guy who knows NOTHING about it._

**(4:44) And these are the men that are running our country.**

_(4:45) Anyway, so now I’m going to ruin his career._

**(4:46) Ha!**

**(4:46) Wait, not really?**

( _4:48) Yeah really. I’m not going to put up with that. I know someone who works for another senator, and let’s just say there’s already some nasty rumors going around about this guy that will keep people from wanting to work with him in the future. And he’s up for reelection next year, and his competitor just got a very generous donation._

**(4:49) Wow. Remind me to never make you mad.**

_(4:50) I really wouldn’t recommend it. You don’t even want to know what I did to Missy’s ex-boyfriend._

**(4:51) Actually, I think I kind of do.**

_(4:53) Another time. I’m meeting with Tyrion now and I actually really need to pay attention this time._

* 

Saturday PM

  
**(10:19) Hey**

_(10:21) Hey! What’s up?_

**(10:21) Nothing much**

_(10:22) On a Saturday? I thought you'd be partying?_

**(10:22) Nah, didn't feel like it tonight.**

**(10:22) You?**

_(10:23) No plans, bored, even Parks and Rec isn't holding its usual appeal. But talking to you sounds good._

**(10:24) [Calling Georgetown Girl]**

**(10:24) [Call ended]**

_(10:25) Was that you?_

**(10:25) Yeah. I thought you might want to actually talk.**

**(10:25) Sorry.**

_(10:26)_ No _it's ok. You just startled me a bit._

_(10:26) Actually..._

_(10:26) [Calling Not Tyrion]_

_"Hi"_

**"Hey"**  
...

_"Hi"_

**"You already said that."**

_“I know. We've been talking all week and suddenly I don't know what to say."_

**"Tell me something you've never told anyone before."**

_"What? I don't know. I can't think of anything on the spot."_

**"Well then, tell me something everybody knows about you."**

_"Um... I have a dog and two cats."_

**"Really?"**

_"Yeah. I used to volunteer at the animal shelter a lot, and I would get really attached to some of the animals. I couldn't stand to see them put down so..."_

**"And everyone knows this about you?"**

_"Well not everyone, but they're like 80% of my Snapchat. And a large portion of my Facebook posts. And I talk about them a lot. I kinda treat them like they're my kids. Hang on."_

****

**"Is this them? Oh my god! They're so cute! What are their names?"**

_"The dog is Drogon and the cats are Viserion (the tabby one) and Rhaegal (black and white)."_

**"Interesting choices"**

_"Drogon was going to be Dragon, but the guy filling out the paperwork misheard me, and the new name stuck. The cats are plays on my brothers' names. It was supposed to be a throwaway joke like 'Who needs Rhaegar and Viserys when I have Rhaegal and Viserion?' But once again the joke stuck."_

**"Sorry, what were your brother's names again?"**

_"Rhaegar and Viserys. Yeah, my family had a thing for unique names."_

**"Do I get to hear yours."**

_"Uh..."_

**"Because it'd be nice to have something to put in my contacts"**

_"Er...It's just that if I tell you my name, you'd be able to look me up on Facebook or something, because there is not a single other person at Georgetown with this name. Possibly not another person on the East Coast."_

**"You’re worried I'm going to stalk you."**

_"Not really. I mean you've never come off as stalky before. It's just that I kind of liked how this is anonymous. Like, I can be more honest with you."_

**"Well, I don't want to pressure you, but know you can be honest with me no matter what. And I won't try to look you up if it makes you uncomfortable."**

_"Daenerys"_

**"Excuse me?”**

_“My name is Daenerys. Most people just call me Dany."_

**"Yara"**

_"Nice to meet you Yara."_

**"You as well."**

_"Oh I thought of the thing no one knows"_

**"Ok, I'm ready."**

_"So my ex-boyfriend-"_

**"The fuck buddy?"**

_"What? Oh, no not Daario. This was my high school boyfriend. We were actually pretty serious."_

**"Okay."**

_"Anyway. He had a motorcycle. Actually, he was kind of the leader of a motorcycle gang."_

**"I'm sure your family loved him."**

_"Shut up. Anyway, he would drive me around on his motorcycle all the time, and I would love to have one of my own. I've never told anyone that."_

**"Oh."**

_“Is that surprising?”_

**“Kinda. Mostly, it's just-really hot."**

_"Oh."_

**"I'm picturing you on a motorcycle now."**

_"Really?"_

**"Yeah."**

_"You don't even know what I look like."_

**"It's still hot."**

_“Ok, it's your turn.”_

**“To what?”**

_“Tell me something no one knows about you. Or something everyone knows."_

**“Oh. Um … I’m really, really gay.”**

_“Is that something no one knows or everyone knows?”_

**“Pretty much everyone. I mean there was the short hair. And the roller derby. And I wear a lot of gay shirts.”**

_“Gay shirts?”_

**“Yeah, like with funny things, like my favorite says ‘Let’s get one thing straight, I’m not.’"**

_“Ha!”_

**“Actually hang on a second.”**

 

_“Did you just take this?”_

**“Yes"**

_“Nice. That’s a nice shirt.”_

**“What about you?”**

_“Hmm?”_

**“Well, I know you’ve mentioned boyfriends, but I didn’t want to assume anything.”**

_“Actually, I identify as bisexual.”_

**“Really?”**

_“I’ve pretty much only dated guys, though not for a lack of finding girls attractive.”_

**“Pretty much?”**

_“Well, I may have kind of made out with my brother’s girlfriend in high school. Maybe more than once.”_

**“Really?”**

_“It was actually really stupid and basic. I said I needed practice. I was with Drogo at the time, ugh looking back on it I feel like such a stupid bisexual stereotype, but, yeah, that was pretty much how I realized I was queer.”_

**“That is super basic."**

_“I know, shut up. What about you?”_

**“I don’t know. It seemed pretty obvious from the beginning I guess. Like I said, my dad always wanted a boy, so I was a tomboy growing up, and I just thought liking girls went with that.”**

_“I wish it could be that easy for everyone. Everybody assumes I’m straight, and I don’t know how to just casually come out, it doesn’t really come up in conversation. Like at least for you if someone’s like ’that guy is cute’ you can be like ‘super gay’ but I’m like ‘yeah he is’ but internally I’m like ‘I'M NOT STRAIGHT!’”_

**“I never thought about it that way.”**

_“It’s frustrating.”_

**“May I suggest some gay shirts? Or bi shirts, as the case may be"**

_“Hmm? I might have to look into that.”_

**“Good.”**

_“Is this an exciting development for you?”_

**“Well, I mean it’s alway nice to have queer friends.”**

_“Yeah, right, of course.”_

**“Talk to you later Dany.”**

_"Goodnight Yara"_

**(10:50) Oh and don't worry about me looking you up on Facebook, I don't think I could spell your name if I tried.**


	2. Week 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Bold is Yara.**  
>  _Italics is Daenerys._  
>  Plain is Missandei.  
> Underlined is Grey Worm.

Sunday AM 

 

**(10:46) So I found some shirts for you.**

_(10:48) Like what?"_

**(10:49)[https://teespring.com/en-GB/shop/missfenderr#pid=395&cid=6621&sid=front](https://teespring.com/en-GB/shop/missfenderr#pid=395&cid=6621&sid=front)**

 

_(10:50) I love it!_

**(10:51) How about these?**

**(10:52)<http://elielcruz.com/merch/ql5slot2qpljfah6m3nyn7p3lmah6b>**

 

**(10:52)<https://www.lookhuman.com/design/321365-i-like-my-coffee-how-i-like-my-men-i-also-like-tea/20012-heathered_charcoal-md>**

****

 

_(10:53) Great! The coffee/tea one is perfect for me._

( **10:54) And this one isn’t strictly gay, but I think it’s close enough:**

**(10:54)<https://www.etsy.com/listing/125245520/medium-dont-tell-me-to-smile-anti-street>**

 

_(10:55) Okay, I actually need that one._

**(10:56) I know!**

_(10:56) I also found this:_

**(10:56)[https://www.etsy.com/listing/274472044/back-in-stock-pro-cats-enamel-pin-with?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=enamel+pin&ref=sr_gallery_48](https://www.etsy.com/listing/274472044/back-in-stock-pro-cats-enamel-pin-with?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=enamel+pin&ref=sr_gallery_48)**

 

 

_(10:57) Wow, you've really got the beat on me. Intersectional feminism and cats are truly the key to my heart._

**(10:57) Well, I’m glad you like them.**  

_(10:58) I’m ordering them right now. I’m kinda want to wear one to the next big family gathering._

**(10:58) I want to say go for it, but I don’t know if your family would be shitty about it.**

_(10:59) Eh, probably a little bit shitty, but not like send me to conversion therapy or disown me shitty_ _. Actually, there are some members of my family who will probably try to turn it into good PR for them._  

_(10:59) Like “Look how progressive I am. My sister is queer! A vote for me is a vote for a better tomorrow!”_

_(11:00) Then again they might try to hush it up. Don’t want to hurt my chances of marrying into a good family_  

**(11:01) Either way is kinda shitty.**

_(11:01) yeah :/_

 

*

 

Tuesday PM 

 

**(5:12) I’m about to start season 2 of Parks and Rec.**

_(5:13) That was fast._  

**(5:14) Shut up.**

**(5:17) You kind of remind me of Leslie Knope.**

_(5:17) Really?_

**(5:18) I mean, maybe I’m misjudging you. You just seem really passionate about equality and justice.**

_(5:18) Well, I don’t want to be a human rights lawyer for nothing._

**(5:19) And like when you put your mind to something, shit gets done, like Leslie.**

**(6:19) And maybe kind of bossy and stubborn.**

_(5:20) What? That’s totally crazy! I AM SUPER CHILL ALL THE TIME!_

**(5:21) ??? Really?**

( _5:22) Oh, you haven’t gotten there yet. It’s a Leslie quote._

_(5:24) I agree. I see some similarities between Leslie and myself. We’re also both blondes. But she’s a lot more organized than I am. I can be a little… reckless._

**(5:25) I can’t really picture Leslie owning a motorcycle.**

_(5:27) God, no. She’d probably hurt herself._

**(5:35) So you’re blonde?**

_(5:35) Yeah. Like really blonde. Almost white._

_(5:36) It’s natural, but I don’t think anyone believes me when I say that. Like that blonde._

_(5:36) And it's really long too._

**(5:37) My mental image of you is starting to take shape.**

_(5:39) That’s probably my most defining characteristic. I don’t know what else to say. I’m white. Kinda short. At least shorter than my two friends._

_(5:45) You?_

**(5:47) Me what?**

_(5:48) Oh come on. I showed you mine. What do you look like?_

**(5:53) Um, Light brown hair. Between chin and shoulder length. Green eyes. 5’6. Athletic build? Nothing special.**

_(5:54) Well, I highly doubt that._

**(5:55) You caught me. I’m actually a balding, middle aged man.**

_(5:56) No, I mean I doubt that you’re “nothing special”_

**(5:57) Well, will just have to meet in person and find out.**

_(5:58) I guess we will._

 

*

 

(6:17) Hey, Dany can you send me your notes from ConLaw? 

_(6:22) Um, I just emailed them to you, but I wasn't really paying attention, so they’re kinda scarce._

(6:23) Texting your girlfriend again? 

_(6:24) Don't tease_

(6:25) So you were texting her? 

_(6:26) I was texting Yara, but she's not my girlfriend._

(6:26) I didn't mean to upset you. It's just you're always texting her. And you usually get all flustered when you do. I've never seen you like this. 

_(6:26) I do not._

(6:27) Do too. 

(6:27) Hang on. 

(6:27) [Grey added Missandei to the group] 

(6:28) Missy, you know that girl Dany's been texting. 

(6:28) Yara? I've only had to listen to Dany talk about her a dozen times a day. If that's who you meant.

(6:28) Who else?

_(6:29) Oh shut up, you two_  

(6:29) Not that we mind

(6:30) Yeah, as long as we don't have to pretend to be nice to Dario anymore, I don't care who you date. 

(6:31) Though maybe we should actually meet this girl before we give our approval.

_(6:32) Ugh! You two are the worst. I don’t know why I’m friends with you._

 

*

 

_(6:33) Grey and Missy want to meet you too._

**(6:35) I’m assuming those are the two friends.**

_(6:36) Yes. How have I not told you about Grey and Missy yet?_

**(6:36) They apparently know about me.**

_(6:37) Yes, well, I may mention you occasionally._

**(6:38) How long have you been friends?**

( _6:40) We met during the first week of classes freshman year. We’re all in the foreign service program here, although we all want to do different things with it. Grey is going to be a brilliant military officer, and Missy will be the best translator the UN has ever seen. Seriously, she speaks like five languages like it’s nothing. She’s learning Russian “for fun.”_

_(6:41) We both speak Spanish though, so sometimes we’ll start speaking it to mess with people, or so they can’t understand us._

_(6:42) We’re in a lot of the same classes. And Missy and I’ve been sharing an apartment since Sophomore year. They’re just the best._

**(6:40) And now they want to meet me?**

_(6:41) Apparently. I think they want to make sure you’re not a creep that’s catfishing me or something._

**(6:42) I was just joking when I said I was a middle aged man.**

_(6:42) That’s what I said, but sarcasm just goes over their head sometimes._

 

*

 

Wednesday PM 

 

_(3:43) So I have an update on that senator I was telling you about._

**(3:45) The ignorant misogynist?**

_(3:45) His chief of staff quit._

**(3:47) Interesting turn of events. Did you have anything to do with this?**

_(3:48) He might have gotten a better job offer from someone I know. But he wouldn’t have left if he liked his current boss. If anything this just further proves what an asshole the senator is._

**(3:49) So what happens now? I mean won’t he just hire someone else.**

_(3:50) He’ll try. And in the meantime, his head of communication is acting chief of staff, but if he treats her half as poorly as he treated me, overworked and underappreciated, I don’t think she’ll last long either. Which means he’ll be going into an election without two of his top advisors._

**(3:51) You’re an evil genius. I’m crushing on an evil genius.**

_(3:52) Well, I’ll take the genius. But am I really evil if I’m using my powers to defend the oppressed and overthrow the oppressors?_

**(3:53) You’re right. The bastard had it coming.**

 

*

 

_(3:54) [Calling Missy Naath]_

“Hey”

_“Missy! Code Red”_

“You need me to bring you a tampon?”

_“What? No. I mean, another code. What’s the code for a romantic emergency.”_

“Considering I’m perpetually single, and you can usually handle yourself, I don’t think we ever had a need for such a code.”

_“Ok, well we need one. How about code . . . brown?”_

“Um, I guess that works. But why are we code brown?”

_“Well, I was texting Yara-”_

“Gasp!”

_“Shut up. And, well she kinda said she had a crush on me. Or that she is crushing on me.”_

“ . . . “

_“Ok. Un-shut up.”_

“I’m sorry. I’m just waiting to hear what the emergency is.”

_“Missy!”_

“So she said she was crushing on you. Is that really a surprise? You text each other every day, and from what I’ve seen the contents of said texting is pretty flirty.”

_“So you think it was just that? Just more casual flirting?"_

“No, I think she said she has a crush on you because she has a crush on you. And that’s why she’s been flirting.”

_“But she doesn’t even know me. Not really.”_

“Do you not want her to have a crush on you? I thought you liked her?”

_“I do! Or at least I think I do. I don’t know. How can you tell if you like someone romantically or platonically if they’re not there in person? How can you know if there’s that physical attraction.”_

“I don’t know. You have more experience with that than I do.”

“ _I know, but this is so different from my ex-boyfriends. Not because she’s a girl. Well, not just because she’s a girl. I don’t know.”_

“Well, why don’t you try to meet in person? That way you can tell if there is ‘physical attraction.’”

_“But what if there’s not?”_

“Then there’s not. You can just be friends. Or not. I mean, she goes to a different school, so it’s not like you’ll have to worry about running into her all the time.”

_“What if she doesn’t want to meet?”_

“From what you’ve told me it sounds like she does. What did you say when she said she was crushing on you?”

“ _Um, I didn’t really say anything. I mean, I responded to the message, but I didn’t really acknowledge what she had said.”_

“Then she’s probably freaking out too. You should just be honest with her.”

_“Ok. Ok. Thanks, Missy. You’re the best at advice.”_

“Anytime.”

 

*  

 

Thursday AM 

 

 **(8:47)** **What’s your least favorite word?**

_(8:47) Moist! I can’t stand the word moist. Or pus. Both are awful._

**(8:48) Why do so many people hate the word moist? It’s useful. How else do describe cake that isn’t dry? Or a surface that’s covered in dew?**

_(8:48) Fresh. Damp. Dewy._

**(8:48) Ok, fair point. I still stand by moist.**

**(8:49) Do you have a “lucky” object or article of clothing?**

_(8:50) Um, I have this earring that looks like a dragon that I really like. I don’t know that I’d consider it lucky, though?_

**(8:51) Who’s your celebrity crush?**

_(8:51) Ok, what’s with the 20 questions?_

**(8:52) I’m supposed to pick up my brother and drag his ass to class, but he’s taking forever so I’m going through his things. He has this book that’s like all about how to woo a woman or whatever and it has a bunch of conversation starters and they’re AWFUL.**

**(8:52) What animal, besides humans, do you think would make the best world leaders?**

**(8:53) What’s your biggest food-related triumph?**

**(8:53) You see on the news that there is an airborne virus that is turning people into zombies. What’s the very first thing you do?**

_(8:55) Ok. 1. Kristen Stewart and Jude Law are the first that come to mind but there are dozens. 2. Dogs 3. I’ve had horse steak, and 3. I grab Missy and Grey and drive to my family’s cabin in Virginia which thanks to my dad’s paranoia is fully equipped to withstand just about any kind of apocalypse._

**(8:56) Not cats?**

_(8:56) I love cats and dogs equally, but dogs tend to be friendlier and more outgoing so I think they would be better world leaders._

**(8:57) Physiologically (don’t judge, I can never pronounce it right)**

**(8:57) Jennifer Morrison**

**(8:57) Squids (they’re considered to be one of the most intelligent animals, look it up!)**

**(8:58) Do drinking contest count? Because I’ve won a few of those.**

**(8:58) I go out on my boat. Zombies can’t swim.**

_(8:59) See were they really so bad? I feel like I’ve learned a lot about you._

**(8:59) Don’t lie to yourself Dany those were terrible.**

 

Friday PM 

 

_(8:09) Hey, are you busy right now?_

**(8:10) No, what’s up?**

_(8:11) Can I call you? I just really want to talk to someone right now?_

**(8:11) [Calling Dany]**  

 

 _“Hey”_  

**“Hey what’s up? Is something wrong?”**

_“No, well, sort of. I just had dinner with my brother and his new fiance. And they were awful. Well, he was awful, and she was, I don’t know, complicit. I don’t really want to talk about it. Distract me. What are you doing?”_

**“Um, watching Parks and Rec and icing some bruises.”**

_“What happened?”_

**“I may have mentioned that I play roller derby.”**

_“You did? When? How did I miss this?”_

**“I mentioned it last time we talked on the phone.”**

_“I can’t believe I forgot that. I have always wanted to see a roller derby match. Even though I don’t really know anything about it.”_

**“You just wanted to check out the girls.”**

_“That may have been part of it.”_

**“Don’t be embarrassed. Why do you think I started playing? To meet girls.”**

_“You have to explain the rules to me. And then maybe I can come to one of your games.”_

**“I’m sure you can. Basically, each team is trying to have their jammer lap other players more than the other team’s jammer.”**

_ “Yes, I assumed there was some competition involved.” _

**"Smartass. Well, do you want me to keep explaining?"**

_"I could use a distraction."_

**"So in addition to the jammers,** **each team has three blockers and a pivot on the track at a time. But each team has fourteen players total, so you can switch out after each jam."**

_“One jammer, one pivot, three blockers. Got it!”_

**“And each game, or bout, is 60 minutes, with 30-minute halves that are made up of jams.”**

_“How long is a jam?”_

**“Up to two minutes, but often shorter. I’ll explain. So, the jammers start behind the other eight players who make up the pack. They have to break through the pack and go around the track, and then they score a point for each opposing player that they pass. The blockers try to block the opposing team’s jammer, or help their jammer.”**

_“And what about the pivot?”_

**“The pivot normally acts as a blocker. But they set the pace, so if a player goes out of bounds, they have to come in behind the other team’s pivot. The pivot can also become the jammer mid-play.”**

_“Ok”_

**“And whichever jammer breaks out of the pack first is the lead jammer, and they can end the jam whenever they want. It’s difficult to get more than four points ahead of the other team in one jam, so sometimes the jammer will call the jam early to play it safe. Does that make sense?”**

_“I think so.”_

**“There’s more to it, like penalties, and different defensive moves. But that’s the gist of it. I’ll let you know when I have a bout coming up."**

_“I’d like that a lot. And maybe we could get together another time. Grab a coffee or something?"_

**"You want to?"**

_"Yeah, I mean just to see which is the truth: college aged lesbian or middle aged man?"_

**"But then I'd cease to be an enigma!"**

**"** _Well, you'll have to find some other way to hold my interest."_

**“Hmm . . . I'll think of something. And Dany?”**

_“Yeah”_

**“I’m sorry about your family.”**

_“Thanks”_

**“Anytime.”**

_“Goodnight”_

 

Saturday AM 

 

( **10:4) I forgot to ask. Where are you from? You have an interesting accent.**

_(10:07) Oh, well, I was born here in DC. But I spent most of my childhood in Spain, then London for a while, and now back to DC. So it's sort of a mix._

**(10:08) I see. And that’s why you know Spanish.**

_(10:10) Yep. Missy is from the Dominican Republic, and Grey is from London too, but his family is from the Caribbean. So we had that in common when we first started at Georgetown._

_(10:12) You?_

**(10:14) Gloucester. Not the one in England. The one in Massachusetts. It's a smallish town, mostly known for fishing.**

_(10:15) Is that the family business?_

**(10:15) We dabble in fishing, but mostly shipping. And ship building.**

_(10:16) So do you sail? I don’t know why, but that always seemed to be the thing rich New Englanders do._

**(10:16) I've been sailing since before I could stand.**

**(10:17) If you like sometimes I can show you one of my ships ;)**

_(10:19) That sounds like a double entendre but I can't confidently decipher what it is you’re trying to suggest._

**(10:19) Ha :)**

**(10:20) Just that I love my ships and I'd love to show you my ships (and I'd love to show you a good time on my ships)**

**(10:30) I'm sorry if that was too forward**

**(10:40) Fuck**

_(10:41) What?_

_(10:42) Oh no! I'm so sorry. I just got a call from an admission office I had to take._

_(10:43) You were being the appropriate amount of forward. And I would love to see your ships sometime._

**(10:44) For law school?**

_(10:45) Yeah, it was Harvard. I had a question about their class requirements._

**(10:46) Harvard?**

_(10:46) What like it's hard?_

_(10:46) That was a Legally Blonde reference._

_(10:47) And I joke._

_(10:47) It's terrifying._

_(10:48) Like I've been dreaming about this forever. Going to law school. Graduating law school and actually putting the skills to use, making a difference in the world, prosecuting human traffickers, championing women's rights, LGBQ+ rights. It's what I've been working on for so long, and now it feels like I'm so close and yet so far away at the same time._

_(10:50) I can't help but wonder if I'm good enough, you know? If I deserve it. I don't want to just fly on the coattails of my family._

**(10:52) I have no doubt you'll do great.**

_(10:53) Thanks, but you haven't seen my practice LSAT scores._

**(10:53) Still, just talking to you, I can tell you're so intelligent and passionate, you'll take the world by storm.**

_(10:54) Thank you, Yara_

_(10:56) You know, I'm really glad I accidentally texted you._

_(10:56) I mean Missy and Grey are great and I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world, but, I don't know, it's easier to talk to you about things like this._

**(10:57) I'm here for you anytime you need a sympathetic ear.**

**(10:57) Or you know, a sympathetic screen.**

 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the shirts featured in this chapter are real shirts you can buy (as of posting this at least) and you should really check out I Don't Bi It on YouTube.


	3. Week 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Bold is Yara.**  
>  _Italics is Daenerys_  
>  Plain is Missandei.  
> Underlined is Grey Worm  
>  **Bold underlined is Theon**
> 
> I feel like I need to add a disclaimer that I don’t live in DC or attend either GW or Georgetown, and while I’ve done a lot of research online, I’m still mostly making stuff up, so apologies to the people of DC I’m misrepresenting.

**** Sunday AM 

_(10:15) Do you have any pets?_

_(10:15) I just realized I’ve told you about my dog and cats but I never asked about you._

**(10:16) Sadly no pets for me :(**

_(10:17) I’m trying to vacuum and this happens._

**(10:17) UGh! Cleaning**

_(10:17) Sundays are for making the apartment clean for the week to come._  

**(10:18) In my experience Sundays are for sleeping off hangovers or walks of shame.**

_(10:18) I see. Your Sunday is more like Rhaegal’s._

**(10:18) He’s not bothered by the vacuum?**

_(10:19) He really can’t be arsed to do anything this early in the morning._

**(10:19) “Can’t be arsed” wow you really did live in England**

_(10:20) Shut up. The expressions slip out sometimes._

_(10:20) Spending all my time with Grey doesn’t help._

**(10:20) Hey girls love a British accent**

_(10:21) Well I know at least one girl who does_

**(10:21) Yeah?**  

_(10:21) Missy won’t admit but she blushes every time he calls her “love”_

**(10:22) Oh, you were talking about Grey.**  

_(10:22) I was. But I could call you love too if you want ;)_

**(10:22) Careful, people might get the wrong idea.**

_(10:22) What idea is that?_

**(10:23) That we’re in a serious relationship when we haven’t even met.**  

_(10:23) You’re right, we should probably remedy that first._

**(10:23) We should remedy that as soon as possible, but I have to go to derby practice now.**  

_(10:24) I thought Sunday’s were for hangovers and walks of shame?_

**(10:24) And derby practice. Still, beats cleaning.**

_(10:24) Hey! I’ll have you know cleaning can be very therapeutic_

**(10:25) Suuuure**

_(10:25) :P Slob_

**(10:25) Princess :P**

 

*

 

_(12:17) Hey, who wants to try that new Mediterranean place for lunch?_

(12:18) Can’t

(12:19) Yeah, I really shouldn’t spend the money.

_(12:19) :( But I want baklava_

(12:20) Why don’t you ask your girlfriend to go with you? 

_(12:20) She’s at roller derby practice_

_(12:20) :( :( :(_

(12:21) Drama queen

(12:21) Hey at least she stopped denying that Yara’s her girlfriend 

(12:21) _She still isn’t my girlfriend._

(12:22) She said disappointedly. 

_(12:22) Shut up._

 

## *

 

_(4:02) How was practice?_

**(4:03)** Grueling **.**

**(4:03) But now I can reward myself with Parks and Rec and Ice Your Bruises, it’s the new Netflix and Chill.**

_(4:04) Ha! Sounds almost as good as the original_

**(4:04) Almost ;)**

**(4:04) How was cleaning?**

_(4:05) Fine. Our apartment was really clean . . ._

_(4:05) But then we decided to try to make baklava and now the kitchen is kind of a mess again._

_(4:06) The key word there was try._

**(4:06) Didn’t turn out how you hoped?**

_(4:06) Nope, not at all. But we were able to use the leftover ingredients to make cinnamon rolls, so it worked out alright in the end. All pastries are pretty much interchangeable, right?_

**(4:07) Ugh! You’re torturing me. Cinnamon rolls sound so good right now**

_(4:07)_

****

**(4:07) Stop it!**

_(4:07) Hmm, if you’re nice to me I’ll make you some for Christmas._

**(4:08) That’s over a month away**

_(4:08) Yes, but I always exchange gifts like a week before because we all go home for the holidays_

**(4:08) That’s still almost a month.**

_(4:08) Guess you’ll just have to be patient._

**(4:09) Ugh! Patience is not a virtue I’m known for.**

_(4:09) Me neither. : /_

 

*

 

Monday PM 

**(2:52) All of your talk of baklava and cinnamon rolls, I just accidentally said “pastryarchy” instead of patriarchy**

_(2:53) Lol_

_(2:53) Pastyarchy sounds like the ideal alternative to the patriarchy tbh_

**(2:04) Agreed**

_(2:54) Good, now that we’ve reached an alliance we can immediately enact our plans to overthrow systematic sexism and replace it with sugary goodness and equality._

**(2:55) If I had to have a strippers name it would be equality.**

_(2:55) Was that a Leslie Knope reference?_

_(2:55) Oh my god I’m so proud of you._

**(2:56) Why would anybody ever eat anything other than breakfast food?**

_(2:56) People are idiots, Yara!_

_(2:56) You’ve truly been converted into a P &R fan. My work here is done. _

**(2:57) No! Don’t leave me.**

_(2:57) But I have class?_

**(2:57) Ok fine. I guess that a good excuse. Talk later.**

_(2:58) Of course :)_

_(2:58) We have to further discuss our strategy._

 

*

 

Tuesday PM 

_(4:40) Is it morally wrong to kill your LSAT tutor if he’s making you take analytical reasoning tests for two hours straight_

**(4:40) I’m going to go with probably**

_(4:41) Ugh! You’re no help._

**(4:41) Hey, I said it’s probably morally wrong. I didn’t say I wouldn’t help you bury the body.**

_(4:42) Glad you have my back :)_

_(4:42) I probably shouldn’t kill him though._

_(4:43) I mean he’s obnoxious, and not half as funny as he thinks he is, and he drinks too much, and he’s not available Saturday nights, but still, he’s a brilliant lawyer who’s helped me a lot soooo . . .  I guess he stays alive._

**(4:44) If you change your mind just say the word.**

_(4:45) You and Grey would be the first to know. I’m sure between the three of us we could dispose of the evidence quite neatly._

_(4:45) Shit he noticed I was texting, g2g before he wants to read my messages._

**(4:45) Good luck!**

 

*

 

**(5:15) Did you and Tyrion both make it out of your tutoring session alive?**

_(5:15) For now._

 

_*_

 

Wednesday PM 

_(9:01) In case you were wondering, parking continues to be the bane of my existence._

**(9:01) #FirstWorldProblems**

_(9:02) Yeah, yeah I’m a spoiled rich girl_

 

*

 

_(12:01) So I don’t want to be too forward, and it’s ok if you changed your mind, but I seem to recall us talking about maybe meeting up._

**(12:01) Yes, I seem to recall offering to take you out on my boat**.

_(12:02) Well, in the unlikely event that you really are a middle aged man catfishing me, I think we should save offshore excursions for our second date._

**(12:02) So it’s a date?**

_(12:03) Uh . . . do you want it to be a date?_

**(12:03) Do YOU want it to be a date?**

_(12:03) Fine, I’ll say it, yes I’m asking you on a date. But if you don’t want it to be a date and you just want to meet up that’s fine too._

**(12:04) And what will we be doing on this date?**

_(12:04) Um, do you have a bout coming up?_

**(12:05) Not until after Thanksgiving break, and I don’t want to wait that long.**

_(12:07) Well, my attempt and doing something cutesy and creative failed, want to just go get coffee?_

**(12:07) Perfectly fine by me.**

_(12:07) Okay, how about this Friday at like 10?_

**(12:08) Let me just check with my brother and make sure he doesn’t need a ride then.**

_(12:08) K_

 

_*_

 

**(12:08) Hey, if you need a ride Friday, find someone else.**

**(12:09) What?**

**(12:09) Why?**

**(12:10) I’ve got a hot date.**

**(12:10) All day?**

**(12:10) I mean if it goes well. Lesbians are clingy.**

**(12:11) Fine.**

**(12:11) Don’t be a hater just cause you’re not getting any action. You could put yourself back out there.**

**(12:12) Yara, we’ve talked about this.**

**(12:12) I know, I’m just saying. It’s not fair to deprive the world of us Greyjoys forever.**

**(12:13) From what I’ve seen, you’re spreading enough Greyjoy love around for the both of us.**

**(12:13) I feel like you kinda just called me a slut, but I aint even mad.**

**(12:14) Seriously is it ok?**

**(12:15) Yeah, I didn’t have anything planned anyway.**

*****

 

**(12:15) Ok, Friday works for me.**

_(12:15) Oh thank God!_

_(12:16) Do you know Grace Street Coffee? It’s where Missy, Grey and I usually go._

**(12:16) Sounds good.**

**(12:16) I can’t wait :)**

 

*

 

_(12:16) Missy, Code Brown!_

(12:17) What happened now?

_(12:17) I asked Yara out on a date_

(12:17) And?

_(12:18) And we’re getting coffee Friday._

(12:18) That’s awesome.

_(12:18) I’m really excited but also really nervous._

(12:19) You weren’t like this with Daario at all.

_(12:19) That’s cause Daario was a fuckboy._

_(12:20) Plus I already knew Daario. I knew how he felt about me. He made that almost too clear. I’m just worried she won’t like me. Like she’ll meet me in person and decide she doesn’t want to bother after all._

(12:20) She probably is thinking the same thing about you.

_(12:21) I don’t think so. She seems really confident._

(12:21) What are you going to wear?

_(12:21) I don’t know. Thanks for giving me something else to freak out about._

(12:22) You should wear your flowy blue dress.

_(12:22) You don’t think that’s too fancy for a coffee date?_

(12:23) I think you look gorgeous in it and Yara will too.

_(12:23) Ok. This is going to be fine right?_

(12:24) This is going to be great!

 

*

 

Thursday PM 

**(6:02) Does Grace Street serve any pastries?**

_(6:02) Yeah, they have croissants and stuff, why?_

**(6:03) I just thought it could be the headquarters of our new pastryarchy.**

_(6:03) Ah yes, the secret base where we plot to overthrow the patriarchy and replace it with carbohydrates_

**(6:04) You** **breader believe it.**

_(6:04) That’s awful._

**(6:04) Yeah, it was kind of half-baked**

_(6:05) Wow, you’re on a roll._

**(6:06) Coming up with pastry puns is as easy as pie.**

**(6:06) It’s a cake walk.**

_(6:07) I can’t believe you’re dumpling these on me._

_(6:07) I’m not so nervous about meeting you now that I know you’re just a pun loving dork._

**(6:08) Aw, you’re baking my heart.**

**(6:08) I cronut believe you’re not eating up my pastry puns.**

**(6:09) The strudle is real.**

_(6:09) That’s a stretch._

**(6:10) I need to brunch out from pastries if you want me to keep going.**

_(6:10) I don’t._

**(6:11) Fine then, see you tomorrow, tart.**

_(6:12) See you tomorrow cutie pie._

 

_*_

 

Friday AM 

_(9:45) Ok, I’m on my way. See you soon!_

_(9:55) I’m here. Let me know when you get here._

_(10:01) I got us a table by the window. I’m wearing a blue dress._

_*_

_(10:03) Guys, she’s not here._

(10:03) Relax, Dany, she’s probably just running late.

_(10:04) But she’s not texting me back._

(10:05) It’s not safe to text while driving, just because you do it anyway.

(10:06) Just give it ten more minutes, or try calling her.

 

_*_

_(10:06) [Calling Yara <3 ] _

_[Call ended]_

_(10:07) I know you’re probably stuck in traffic, but I’m starting to freak out. Just give me a call or text to let me know you’re ok._

_(10:17) [Calling Yara <3 ]_

_[Call ended]_

_(10:25) Please tell me this wasn't all some big prank or  dare or something._

_(10:25) Look if you freaked out, or don’t actually want to meet that’s fine, but please just message me back so I know you’re ok._

_(10:32) Yara?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! A cliffhanger! I promise I will try to get the next chapter to you sooner than this one took.


	4. Week 4, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Bold is Yara.**  
>  _Italics is Daenerys._  
>  Plain is Missandei.  
> Underlined is Grey Worm  
>  **Bold underlined is Theon.**

**** Saturday AM

 **(12:13) [Calling Dany]**  

_“Yara?”_

“ **Dany? Hey, look I’m really sorry about today.”**

_“Yeah, that was a really shitty thing to do.”_

**“I know. I’m so sorry. I meant to text you, but then my phone died, and I couldn’t charge it until I got here, and with everything that happened I just forgot until now.”**

_“Yara, are you ok? You sound like you’ve been crying.”_

**“Yeah I . . . I mean no. I’m not ok. Dany, my dad died.”**

_**“** Oh my god. I’m so sorry.” _

**“It’s not your fault.”**

_“Well,  I’m sorry for getting mad at you for not showing up today. If I had known . . . ”_

**“I would’ve been mad too if I had been in your shoes. I understand.”**

_“Don’t be too kind. You didn’t hear all the horrible things I said to Missy about you.”_

**“Was I about to be on the receiving end of one of your revenge schemes?”**

_“Maybe. But you’re not now.”_

  **“Good. I don’t think I could handle that right now, on top of everything else.”**  

_“Do you want to talk about it? I mean, what happened?”_

“ **I, um, I got a call this morning, around 9, I think. It was one of my dad’s coworkers, saying he had had a heart attack. They were on their way to the hospital.  I wasn’t really thinking straight. I just threw some clothes and a toothbrush in my backpack, picked up Theon and drove for eight hours straight, but . . . he died before we got here.”**

 _“That’s awful.”_  

**“He had one before, about three years ago, so I knew that was a possibility. He was pretty old, and he didn’t listen to what the doctors said. Kept eating steak dinners, stubborn bastard.”**

_“Were you even able to say goodbye?”_

**“No, we talked - God it was just last night, it feels like it was ages ago - and we had some stupid fight. He was mad about what classes I was taking, said I wasn’t obedient. I always was a disappointment.”**  

_“Don’t say that Yara. I know you and your dad didn’t have the best relationship, and I know that doesn’t make all this any easier. But I’m sure your dad was proud of you.”_

**“Maybe. I just wish that wasn’t the last chance I had to talk to him. We had good times too, you know, out on our boat, just drinking beer, sharing stories. And when I was younger, before I did roller derby, I played basketball. He came to every game and would curse out the referee every time they made a call that went against our team.”**

_“He sounds like he had a lot of spirit.”_

**“Yeah, that’s one way to put it. A mean spirit. But a lot of it."**

_“Yara?”_

**“Sorry, I’m just a mess right now.”**

_“Have you had anything to eat?”_

**“Um, no not really. Just shitty hospital vending machine coffee. Your coffee shop’s would’ve been much better.”**  

_“You should eat something substantial. You’ll feel better. And then get some sleep. It’s late.”_

**“God, I didn’t even realize how late it was. I didn’t wake you up did I.”**

_“No. I was watching of Parks and Rec.”_

**“You needed some cheering up?”**

_“Yeah, well I kinda got stood up today.”_

**“That bitch.”**

_“Nah, she’s actually really sweet, and really strong, and really should get something to eat now. And call me if you need to talk some more.”_

**“Thanks, Dany”**

_“Anytime, love.”_

 

*

 

 _(11:00) Get some sleep?_  

**(11:05) Yeah, but I can’t say it made me feel better.**

_(11:05) Yeah, that’s understandable._

**(11:05) I’ve been up for awhile actually. I have to meet with Dad’s lawyers today to go over his will, and then make preparation for his funeral. And then clean the house for the guest that are coming into town.**

**(11:06) And decide what to do with his stuff.**

**(11:06) No one told me having a parent die would be so much work.**

_(11:06) That sucks._

**(11:07) Is it weird I feel more angry than sad?**  

_(11:08) Angry about what?_

**(11:09) I’m angry about all the shit I have to do. Angry at the relatives who haven’t seen my dad in years and are showing up now acting like they were close. Angry at my dad for dying.**

_(11:09) I don’t think that’s weird at all. Everyone processes grief in their own way. You’d have to be feeling a lot right now._

**(11:10) Yeah**

**(11:10) Hey sorry I got to go. The lawyers are here.**

 

*

 

 **(11:07) Hey Yara, the lawyers are here. And heads up, Uncle Euron is with them.**  

**(11:07) Euron? What the fuck is he doing here?**

**(11:08) Well, his brother just died. He’s probably here for the funeral.**

**(11:00) They haven’t talked in years. And he came with the lawyers? He’s probably just here to get his claws in our inheritance.**

**(11:10) Well, we won’t know until you come talk to them.**

  


*

 

_3:04 How’s it going? You’re not still with your dad’s attorneys are you?_

 

**(3:05) [Calling Dany]**

**“Promise me you’ll never go it to estate law”**

_“I promise. I’ve never had any interest in estate law.”_

  **“Good, because the assholes that represent my dad were the fucking worst.”**  

_“Really?”_

**“Actually, no, the fucking worst is my uncle who showed up today after not speaking to my dad in decades."**

_"Maybe he regrets not making amends."_

**"I highly fucking doubt it. When I was a kid he tried to seize control of the company from my dad, and when that didn’t work he quit and formed our main competitor. “**  

_“Do you think he’s here to try to take over now that your dad’s out of the picture?”_

**“I’d bet my ass he his.”**

_“Wow, then this is serious.”_  

**“Shut up.”**

_“I just mean, it must be a very shapely ass, with all the roller derby. I know I’d hate it if something happened to it.”_

**“Stop trying to make me laugh to distract from my grief anger.”**

_“You’re right. I’m sorry. So what are we going to do to stop your uncle?”_

**“We?”**

_“I want to help Yara.”_  

**“Well, I don’t know how you could help considering I don’t even know what he’s up to, or if he’s even up to something. My father left everything to my brother and I in his will. Euron could try to get the minority shareholders to sell to him, but we’d never sell, so together we’d still own the majority- unless he contests the will.”**

_“Can he do that?”_  

**“I don’t know.”**

_“Ok, well then now I have something to do. I’ll look up everything I can about wills and estate law, and I’ll talk to Tyrion about it, and then I’ll tell you everything I learned.”_

**“Did I just push you into the arms of the very branch of law I most wanted you to avoid?”**

_“Don’t worry. I still want to be a human rights lawyer. This is just for you.”_  

**“Thanks, Dany.”**

_“Anything I can do to help. I wish I could -”_  

**“What?”**

_“I was just wishing I could be there with you. I know that’s weird. I don’t really know you, and I definitely didn’t know your dad. I just, my high school boyfriend, Drogo - I think I told you about him - he died when we were dating, motorcycle accident, of course, and I took it really rough. It wasn’t a good time for me, really not until I moved back to the States and met Missy and Grey. Anyway, I hate to think of you going through anything like that.”_  

**“It’s easier having something to do. In a way having Euron here is a blessing, gives me something to think about other than . . . my dad. That’s probably not healthy or whatever, but it’s how I’m dealing."**

_"Everyone deals in their own way. I assure you I tried several unhealthy coping mechanisms."_

**"Being home makes it harder. Like for awhile I can almost forget it’s happened, but then I’ll see something, like an old photo, or his g-golf bag, and it’s like I’d been in denial, and it all comes crashing down on me again. I-I’m sorry. I should go. I don’t want to make you sit here and listen to me cry.”**  

_“Yara-”_

  **“I’ll talk to you later.”**

 

 *****  

 

Monday PM

 

**(3:23) Funerals suck.**

_(3:24) I know._

_(3:24) Are you at your dad’s now?_

**(3:25) Yeah**

**(3:25)Technically it’s a memorial service, I suppose. Since he was cremated. He wants his ashes scattered in the ocean.**

_(3:26) That seems fitting._

**(3:27) Did you have to give a eulogy for your boyfriend?**

_(3:27) No. His motorcycle gang had like, a ritual thing._

_(3:28) I’m guessing you’re giving one for you dad._

**(3:29) Yeah.**

**(3:30) I spent all day yesterday writing it. In the end, I think 80% of it is just copy and pasted from online.**

_(3:30) No one expects much from you. They know your dad just died. Frankly, I think it’s kind of a stupid thing to make someone do just a few days after the death of a loved one, when you’re still processing it all._

**(3:31) Yeah**

_(3:32) Good luck?_

 

*****

 

**(6:46) Let’s drive back to DC tonight.**

**(6:47) What’s the rush? You don’t have classes until Monday.**  

**(6:48) I can’t stand to be in this house any longer.**

**(6:48) Euron invited us to his house for Thanksgiving. **  

**(6:49) Fuck Euron.**

**(6:49)** **Y** **ara, he’s already mad about being cut out of Dad’s will. Do you really want to piss him off now?**

**(6:50)** **If Euron is has something to say about the will, I’m sure he can find some lawyers in DC to represent him**

 **(6:55)**   **Theon, are you with me or not?**

**(6:56)**   **Just let me pack my bag.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I decided to split this week into two parts because it was going to be really long, and I didn't want to leave you on that cliffhanger longer than I had to. I hope this chapter wasn't too angsty.


	5. Week 4, Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Bold is Yara.**  
>  _Italics is Daenerys._  
>  Plain is Missandei.  
>  Underlined is Grey Worm.   
> **Bold underlined is Theon. ******

Tuesday AM

 

**(12:01) [Calling Dany]**

_ “Yara?” _

**“Hey Dany!”**

_ “You’re calling me at midnight again.” _

**“Yeah, sorry. Did I wake you?”**

_ “Uh . . . not exactly.” _

**“Shit! I’m sorry.”**

_ “I mean, I wasn’t asleep. But I’m in bed. With the lights off.” _

**“What are you wearing?”**

_ “Uh, my pajamas. Wait, are you trying to phone sex me?”  _

**“I was just joking. But come on, you gave me the perfect set up. ‘Oh, Yara, I’m so alone here in my big bed.’”**

_ “That’s not what I sounded like at all. I just meant that I was trying to fall asleep when you called me, and now I’m wishing I didn’t pick up if you just called to tease me and accuse me of seducing you.” _

**“Ok, fine. I take it back. Please don’t hang up.”**

_ “Why did you call? Is everything ok there?” _

**“By there do you mean Gloucester?”**

_ “That’s where you are isn’t it?” _

**“No. I left.”**

_ “At midnight?” _

**“We left around seven. We’re somewhere south of New York now. Theon fell asleep about an hour ago, and I was hoping you could keep me company awhile.”**

_ “You’re still like four hours away from DC” _

**“I don’t expect you to stay on the phone with me the whole time.”**

_ “No, I mean, you should stop somewhere soon. Find a hotel and drive the rest of the way tomorrow. ” _

**“I’m fine. I haven’t been getting much sleep lately anyway.”**

_ “That’s all the more reason to stop. It’s not safe to drive when you’re exhausted.  _

**“I’m fine. I got Starbucks, like an hour ago. And we’re making good time. There’s literally no traffic this late.”**

_ “Yara.” _

**“Look I really just need to get as much space between me and my uncle before he realizes we’re gone.”**

_ “Why?  Was he threatening you or something.” _

**“He said some shit at my dad’s funeral, I don’t want to go into it. But then he invited us to spend Thanksgiving with him.”**

_ “And then you left?” _

**“Look, it’s not like it would be some warm family gathering. He probably just wanted us there so he could tell us he’s stealing our company.”**

_ “Oh, well I’ve done some research on that front.” _

**“What did you find out?”**

_ “So there are four possible grounds for contesting a will, and all of them are pretty unlikely. One is that the will was not in accordance with state laws, like there wasn’t the right number of witnesses or something, but seeing as your dad has a team of lawyers working for him I highly doubt that’s the case.” _

**“Well that’s good news, right?”**

_ “Mmm hmm. The second is that you or your brother forced your dad to sign the will. You like paid him to do it, or isolated him until he signed it.” _

**“Well, nothing like that happened.”**

_ “I didn’t think so.” _

**“So what else is there?”**

**_“_ ** _ Third is if your dad lacked the mental capacity to sign the will.” _

**“Like if Euron tried to prove my dad was crazy or something?”**

_ “Yeah, but it’s a really high standard. In some states, people with dementia are still considered mentally capable. So it’s really difficult to prove someone wasn’t of sound mind when they signed it. It would come down to the witnesses. In Massachusetts, a will needs the signature of two witnesses and the document maker. Do you know who the witnesses to your dad’s will were?” _

**“No.”**

_ “You should try to find out. Your uncle might try to bribe them into testifying against them or something. But if your dad was smart, he would’ve had a notary and a signed an affidavit testifying to the authenticity of the will. That makes it much more difficult to challenge in court.” _

**“Ok, I’ll ask the lawyers tomorrow what he did. What’s the fourth option?”**

_ “Fraud. Basically, your father thought he was signing something else. Again, it comes down to witnesses. And again, and affidavit could solve the problem. Yara, everything I’ve read makes it sound like it’s really difficult to contest a will. If your father signed an affidavit, pretty much impossible.” _

**“Then Euron will try to take the company another way.”**

_ “You should talk to the other shareholders in the company. Make sure you have their loyalty.” _

**“Ok.”**

_ “I have a few other ideas, but I want to run them by Ty before I tell you about them.” _

**“Ok. When will that be?”**

_ “Well, we're not meeting this week because I’m in Virginia for Thanksgiving.” _

**“Already?”**

_ “Yeah, I had my last class yesterday.” _

**“You didn’t say anything.”**

_ “I thought it might have been a bit insensitive to talk about going home to see my family while you were at your father’s memorial service.” _

**“When will you get back?”**

_ “Sunday night.” _

**“Ok.”**

_ “You sound disappointed.” _

**“I guess, this sounds dumb, but there was something comforting about knowing we were in the same city, even if we never saw each other.”**

_ “That doesn’t sound dumb. We can still meet when I get back.” _

**“I’m probably not good company right now.”**  

_ “I’d understand if you didn’t want to anymore.” _

**“I still want to. Just maybe not . . .”**

_ “Maybe not?” _

**“Maybe not as a date? Just as friends. And then we’ll see where to go from there.”**

_ “Oh, ok. That’s fine.” _

**“. . .”**

_ “Did you just yawn?” _

**“No?”**

_ “Yara.” _

**“It was all your boring legal talk.”**

_ “Yara. The next hotel you pass you’re stopping at." _

**“I’m fine.”**

_ “No, you’re not. You’re exhausted and grieving and trying to prove something by recklessly driving eight hours through the dead of night.” _

**“Hang on. Theon just woke up. What?"**

** "Don't make the same stupid mistakes I made."   
**

**"Fine, he told me to stop for the night too.”**  

_ "The man has some sense.” _

**“Barely."**

** "Hey!" **

**"I’ll pull off at the next exit.”**

_ “Good.” _

**“I’ll let you go now.”**

_"Goodnight. Be safe. Let me know when you get back to DC.”_  

“ **Goodnight”**   
  


*****

 

**(11:51) We’re getting off the interstate**

_ (11:52) Thanks for letting me know :) _

  
  


*****

 

_ (11:52) Yara’s back in Washington. _

(11:55) Already? I would’ve thought she’d want to stay with her family a little longer.

_ (11:55) From what I understand, the only family she’s close to is her brother, and he lives in DC too.  _

(11:56) Is she doing ok? 

_ (11:56) I don’t know. It’s hard to tell over the phone how she’s actually feeling.  _

_ (11:56) It’s like, I want to be there for her, because I feel like we’ve grown close and we’re friends now, but at the same time we don’t actually know each other, and I don’t want to be intruding on her grief.  _

(11:57) How did you feel when Drogo died?

_(11:57) Like, I didn’t want to listen to anybody. I didn’t want to believe it had happened. I wanted to blame it on somebody, didn’t want to admit he had been reckless._  

_ (11:57) I wanted to be alone, but at the same time when I was alone, I felt abandoned. All his friends stopped hanging out with me. Like I wasn’t a part of their gang, had never really been a part of it. And that sucked.  _

(11:58) So you have to show her you still care about her and support her, while also giving her space.

_(11:58) She says she still wants to meet when I get back, but she doesn’t want it to be a date._  

(11:58) Oh :(

_ (11:59) Do think it’s something I said?  _

_ (11:59) Like something I did turned her off? _

(11:59) Or maybe it's because her dad just died?

(12:00) Maybe she doesn’t want to throw herself into a relationship right now. Maybe she’s feeling insecure about meeting you when she’s at a low point in her life. Maybe she feels guilty for letting you make her happy when she thinks she should be sad. 

(12:01) And besides, maybe it’s for the best. Think of how nervous you were last week. What is she doesn’t like me? What if there’s no chemistry? Now you don’t have to be so stressed out. 

_ (12:02) You know if you ever decided you didn’t want to be a translator, you’d make an excellent therapist.  _

(12:02) Ha! Only to you. No one else asks for my advice, not even Grey. 

_ (12:03) Gee, I wonder why Grey wouldn’t want to spill his insecurities to YOU. _

(12:03) I don’t know what you mean. 

_ (12:03) It’d go something like this: “Missy, there’s this girl I like and I don’t know what to do about it. She has gorgeous curly brown hair, and she’s the most intelligent person I know, and I’m talking to her right now. Should I ask you out? Please say yes.” _

(12:04) Grey doesn’t feel that way about me. You’ve got the lovebug yourself and now you’re seeing it in other places when it’s not there. 

_ (12:04) That doesn’t explain why I’ve been seeing it for the past three years. I swear you two are going to drive me crazy before you get together.  _

 

_ * _

 

_ (3:01)  Drogon and Rhaegal want to make sure you’re ok. _

_ _

**(3:02) Thanks, Drogon and Rhaegal, tell Dany I’m fine.**

 

*****

 

Wednesday PM

**(2:15) Remember when you said cleaning was therapeutic?**

_(2:15) When did I say that?_  

**(2:16) Last Sunday, when I said that being lazy and/or going to derby practice was a better way to spend your Sunday than cleaning.**

_ (2:16) Ah yes, now I remember.  _

**(2:16) You lied.**

_ (2:17) Yeah . . . I did.  _

**(2:18) I’m cleaning out my apartment to give me something to do. I’m more disgusted with my personal cleanliness than therpeutized.**

_(2:18) I don’t think that’s a word._  

**(2:19) I really don’t care.**

_ (2:19) Did you get in touch with your dad’s lawyers? _

**(2:20) Yeah, he did sign an affidavit and they’re confident the will can’t be contested.**

**(2:20) After that, I tried calling the shareholders and the company's executives, but most of them are away from the office for the holiday.**

**(2:21) After that, I tried working on homework, but for once in their lives my professors decided to be nice and not give us a lot to do over the break.**

_ (2:21) Have you eaten anything? _

**(2:22) I had some poptarts this morning. They tasted like shit. I haven’t had much of an appetite.**

_ (2:22) Maybe try taking a walk? Or go pick up food from your favorite restaurant? The fresh air/getting outside might make you feel better.  _

**(2:23) Yeah maybe.**

  
  


*****

 

**(4:12) What’s your opinion on 24/7 Christmas music?**

_ (4:12) It’s pretty annoying, especially when it starts mid-November. Not to mention a bit insensitive to people who don’t celebrate Christmas. _

**(4:13) I actually listened to your suggestion and left the house, but the supermarket has its holiday playlist going and I swear if I have to hear Mariah Carey riffing over rhythmic jingle bells one more time, I might stab somebody.**

_ (4:13) But Yara, all I want for Christmas IS you. _

  
  


*****

 

_ (11:01) Drogon and Viserion say goodnight Yara _

_ _

 

**Cute :)**  

_ Just so you know, my family has like a FULL day of activities planned for Thanksgiving tomorrow, because they’re kinda crazy, so if you text me I might not answer right away. I just wanted to let you know I’m still with you, even if I’m not, you know, actually with you.  _

**No problem, I understand.**

_ Goodnight :)  _

**Goodnight**

  
  


*****

 

Thursday AM

 

_ (8:57) Happy Thanksgiving!!! I’m so thankful I have you two in my life.  _

(8:57) You do know that both of us are from countries that don’t celebrate Thanksgiving. 

_ (8:58) Well you’re in ‘Murica now! Where presidents pardon turkeys and overlook the horrific crimes committed against the indigenous people. Oh so much to be thankful for.  _

(8:58) Was the turkey pardoning a traumatic experience for you as a child?

_ (8:59) I beg of you, do not try to find photos. _

(9:00) Happy Thanksgiving Daenerys, I’m very thankful to have you as a best friend. 

_ (9:00) See Grey, would it kill you to show some affection? _

(9:01) I’m thankful for Google images

(9:01) Oh, send them to me Grey.  

_ (9:02) Guys! _

_ (9:02) Sigh. The Macy’s parade is starting and I’m being told to put my phone away. We will discuss your grave betrayal later. _

(9:02) Good luck with your family. 

 

*

 

_ (8:58) Happy Thanksgiving, Yara. This year, I’m thankful that your phone number is just one digit off from Tyrion’s.  _

 

_ * _

 

**(10:01) [Calling Theon Greyjoy]**

**“Hey Theon, are you doing anything today?”**

**“No. I was going to watch the football game, but other than that nothing.”**

**“Would you want to hang out together. I mean, I know Thanksgiving is a stupid holiday, but I don't really want to be alone, and Daenerys is going to be spending all day with her family-"**

**“Who?”**  

**“Daenerys, the girl I've been texting. Like literally all the time?”**

**“I thought her name was Dani?”**

**“Which is short for Daenerys”**

**“Weird. Do you think she knows she has the same name as Aerys Targaryen’s daughter?”**

**“Aerys Targaryen? Like the president?”**

**“Yeah, it's just not a very common name, is it? Like, what if her parents were like big Targaryen supporters so they named their daughter after his and then he went and got impeached. That would've been awkward.”**  

**“Why do you know the name of the daughter of the president twenty years ago?”**

**“You don’t spend as much time in the Stark household as I did growing up without picking up a few things about politics. Robb’s dad was on the House Judiciary Committee when Targaryen was put on trial. He like, knew the guy. “**

**“This is the guy who was impeached for spying on US citizens, right?”**

**“Essentially, yes. Mr. Stark said he was totally paranoid, even wiretapping people in his own party. He was like, the most hated man in the country when we were kids. I think his family even moved to Europe for awhile, just to escape the press.”**

**“To Europe? Do you know this for sure or are you just speculating?”**

**“Well, that’s what I remember, but I might be wrong. I’m sure you could look it up. His son Rhaegar ran for Senate a few year ago, so all the newspapers were publishing stories about the family.”**  

**“Rhaegar?”**

**“Yeah”**

**“Theon, I’ve got to go. I’ve got to check on some things, but I’ll come over later to watch football, ok?”**

**“Yeah, sounds good. Maybe we’ll talk political dynasties some more.”**  

**“Heh, yeah maybe.”**

**“Bye.”**  

 

**“Bye. Uh, love you.”**

 

*****

 

_ (11:01) I forgot to tell you what I’m wearing this morning. _

**(11:01) Now you're on board with the phone sex.**

_ (11:02) : P _

_ (11:02)  _

__

 

**(11:03) How’d your family take it?**

_ (11:03) My older brother gave me a fist bump, but Viserys just scowled. I think he’s still mad about me making out with his girlfriend. Tbh I don’t think my parents got it. They told me to change before we eat dinner, but that’s just because we have fancy guests coming over.  _

**(11:04) Dany, I have something I need to tell you and I’m afraid you’re going to react badly.**

_ (11:06) And that is? _

**(11:06) This is going to sound crazy if I’m wrong. But I’m pretty sure I’m not.**

**(11:07) Are you Daenerys Targaryen?**

**(11:10) Dany, I swear I didn’t try to look you up after I promised not to. It just sorta came up, accidentally and I had to know.**

**(11:15) Are you mad at me?**

**(11:17) I’m sorry.**  

**(11:20) Can you please call me so we can talk?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make it clear that Dany and Yara's position on Christmas music/ Mariah Carrey's classic All I want for Christmas is You do not reflect the view of the author. 
> 
> Also, dog and cat photos from here: https://www.instagram.com/tazzydw2/


	6. Week 5, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Bold is Yara.**  
>  _Italics is Daenerys._  
>  Plain is Missandei.  
>  Underlined is Grey Worm   
> **Bold underlined is Theon.**

Friday AM 

 

_(8:45) [Calling Yara]_

**“Dany?-”**

_“Are you a reporter?”_

**“What?”**

_“Are you some paparazzi who’s trying to get an exclusive with America’s former first daughter?”_

**“What? No! Dany, that doesn’t even make sense. You texted me first, remember?”**

_“That doesn’t mean I might have accidentally texted a reporter-”_

**“We texted for a week before I knew your name-”**

_“Or that now that you know you couldn’t try to sell our conversations to a tabloid-”_

**“I would never do that to you. Besides, I just came into a huge inheritance, do you really think I need the money?”**

_“How long have you known?”_

**“I found out yesterday, right before I texted you.”**

_“You promised you wouldn’t look me up.”_

**“I’m really, really sorry.”**

_“So you did look me up?”_

**“Only to confirm what I already knew.”**

_“How did you find out then?”_

**“I was talking about my brother to you, and he said that you have the same name as Aerys Targaryen’s daughter. That he also had a son named Rhaegar who was a Senator.”**

_“And that’s all it took?”_

**“You have a cat named Rhaegal. You told me you have friends in the senate. Everything fit.”**

_“But then you ran to Google to confirm your suspicions.”_

**“I’m so sorry, Dany.”**

_“Don’t call me that. You didn’t think to ask first?”_

**“I did ask.”**

_“After you looked me up online, which you explicitly promised not to do.”_

**“I didn’t want to bring it up and make you mad, though clearly, I didn’t manage to avoid that.”**

_“You knew it would upset me and you did it anyway.”_

**“I didn't mean to find out. I didn't want to know. You said you wanted to remain anonymous and I was fine with that. I didn't push you to tell me anything about yourself.”**

_“My whole life - everywhere I’ve lived, everyone I’ve known - I’ve had the shadow of my father hanging over me. People have hated me because of him. People have assumed everything I’ve worked hard to accomplish, I only got because of my name. For once in my life, I had a friend who didn’t know who my family was, and now that’s gone.”_

**“Is that what this about? Do you think I care about that? One of the first things you told me about yourself was that you wanted to be different from your family, and I listened to you, and believed in you. You think I don’t understand what it’s like to live in the shadow of a father?”**

_“I wasn’t talking about your father.”_

**“No, but as you’re perfectly aware, I’m dealing with a lot of shit right now. And if you stopped for a second to think about things from my perspective-”**

_“Like you stopped to think about my wishes?”_

**“Look, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I Googled you. I’m sorry my brother accidentally revealed your secret. I thought we had a good thing going, but obviously I ruined it. So I’m fucking sorry.”**

_“Yara-”_

**“Goodbye.”**

 

*

 

_(9:20) [Calling Missy Naarth]_

“Hello?”

_“Missy?”_

“Are you ok?”

_“Code brown.”_

“Code brown? Did something happen with Yara?”

_“She found out who I am. About my dad, everything.”_

“Oh.”

_“I  just called and we had a huge fight.”_

“Did she give you shit about your dad?”

_“No. She said she didn’t care.”_

“I don’t understand. What did you fight about?”

_“She betrayed my trust. We agreed not to try and look each other up online.”_

“But . . . you were planning to  meet in person. She was going to find out eventually.”

_“But she wasn’t supposed to find out like this. I wanted her to get to know me first.”_

“She has gotten to know you, though. You don’t text someone from your father’s funeral service if you don’t care about them and want them to care about you.”

_“How am I supposed to trust her now?”_

“By moving past this.”

_“She broke a promise.”_

“Do you want to be right or happy?”

_“Being right makes me happy.”_

“Well, fine. If you’re not going to accept her apology, if you’re not going to accept that she cares about you and not about who your father was, you’re going to lose this girl that 48 hours ago you were head over heels for.”

_“I didn’t expect you to take her side.”_

“I’m not taking sides. You always do this when you’re angry, Dany, whenever someone disagrees with you, you can’t accept that they might have a good reason to, that they might still have your best interests at heart.”

_“So what are you saying?”_

“I’m saying you just need to step back and cool off. If tomorrow, you’re still mad about this, don’t text her. And if you never forgive her, then that’s the end of that relationship. But you might find it in yourself to swallow your pride, and give her another chance.”

_“ . . . “_

“Dany?”

_“I have to go. I’ll see you Sunday.”_

_[Call ended]_

(9:37) Look Dany, I know you’re upset right now, and you probably don’t want to listen to what I have to say, but I really think you should take some time to think about it and then give her another chance.

 

_*_

 

Sunday PM 

 

_(6:15) I’m back in town._

_(6:16) I just thought I should let you know, to return the favor._

**(6:18) I didn’t know if I was ever going to hear from you again.**

_(6:19) I was really mad.  I’m still not happy about the way you found out ._

_(6:19) But I believe you didn’t mean to._

_(6:20) If we were ever going to date, or whatever, you would’ve known eventually. I don’t want you to think I was trying to keep a secret from you or something._

**(6:20) I don’t think that. I really do understand why you wouldn’t want me to know.**

_(6:21) I was just 3 when he was impeached. I don’t even remember it._

**(6:21) And then you moved to Spain.**

_(6:21) Yeah, we didn’t even come back to the US to visit until I was a teenager._

**(6:22) I can’t imagine what that must be like. Growing up in the public spotlight. There weren’t reporters knocking on my door every time my dad signed a new client or whenever my brother fucked up.**

_(6:22) My family kept me shielded from it as best they could. And it wasn’t all negative. There’s this one online news site, using that term loosely, fanatics would probably be more appropriate, that talks about me like I’m the chosen one._

_(6:22) Like, I’m the golden girl who will redeem not only my family’s name, but American politics as a whole. Which, I admit, is flattering._

**(6:23) The Red Temple?**

**(6:23) I came across their work when I Googled you.**

_(6:24) Oh my god_

**(6:24) I mean if anyone could do that, it’s you.**

**(6:24) Some of the other stuff they talk about it kinda crazy though**

_(6:25) Not that, I just realized you must have seen pictures of me._

**(6:25) Yeah . . .**

**(6:25) Are you mad again?**

_(6:26) Not mad. It just doesn’t seem fair that you know what I look like and I don’t know what you look like._

**(6:27) I also found some photos of you as a toddler chasing a turkey across the White House lawn.**

_(6:27) Now I am mad._

**(6:28) You were a really cute kid.**

**(6:28) And you’re still really cute.**

_(6:29) This is why it’s unfair._

**(6:29) Well, you know what the solution is.**

_(6:29) ???_

**(6:30) I’m trying to cash in my raincheck for getting coffee.**

_(6:30) Oh._

_(6:32) You know what?  Missy, Grey and I camp out at Grace Street every Wednesday. We go there after our last class gets out at 2, and stay there until we’re done with homework (which considering it’s the end of the semester will be hours). Would you maybe want to join us for a little bit?_

**(6:31) Sounds perfect. I get out of class at 3, but I can head straight there.**

_(6:32) Ok_

**(6:32) Ok :)**

 

*

 

Monday AM 

 

_(10:01) Thoughts on Cyber Monday vs. Black Friday?_

_(10:01) I just spent way too much money for someone who already has an overflowing closet, in case you couldn’t tell._

**(10:02) Cyber Monday all the way. Better deals and you don’t have to deal with people.**

_(10:02) I don’t mind the crowds on Black Friday but I hate the waiting._

_(10:03) Patience is a virtue I have no time for._

**(10:04) I’m glad to see our relationship has returned to normal, i.e. bad jokes.**

_(10:04) Excuse you, that was an excellent joke._

 

_*_

 

_(10:05) Sorry, I forgot to mention it earlier, but I invited Yara to get coffee with us Wednesday. I hope that’s ok._

(10:05) No problem.

(10:06) We’ll be happy to have her with us.

(10:06) As long as she doesn’t distract us too much, I still haven’t started the essay for Barriston.

_(10:06) You had all Thanksgiving break to write it. Unlike me, you didn’t have family obligations every waking hour._

(10:07) Grey and I spent all break binge-watching The Walking Dead.

_(10:07) Well, at least you watched it without me._

(10:08) I still don’t understand why you don’t like it, Dany.

_(10:09) It’s about zombies! That’s so unbelievable!_

(10:10) She just doesn’t understand, Grey.

(10:11) But I’m glad you and Yara made up.

(10:12) So glad I’m not even going to say I told you so.

  
*

 

Tuesday PM

 

_(3:00) Drogon is helping me study._

__

 

**(3:00) That’s adorable.**

_(3:04) Tyrion is not pleased._

_(3:04) “Drogon is a dog not a doll, Daenerys, you shouldn’t torture him just to make a cute joke.”_

_(3:06) Drogon is growling at him. He doesn’t like men._

**(3:06) Then you’ve trained him well.**

_(3:07) “Daenerys, you’re not listening to me.”_

_(3:07) Sorry, Daenerys can’t come to the phone right now. She’s too busy trying to get into law school._

 

*

 

_(5:02) Tyrion took my phone >: ( _

_(5:02) And he made me do extra analytical reasoning tests, the bane of my existence_

**(5:03) I’m sorry, babe**

_(5:03) Don’t objectifying me._

**(5:04) I can’t help it now that I know how gorgeous you are.**

_(5:04) Well then I’ll just have to wait until tomorrow to get even._

**(5:05) Are you nervous?**

_(5:05) Weirdly, not as nervous as I was last time we tried to meet actually._

_(5:05) I think knowing we’ve already had our first big fight and overcame it has somehow give me confidence._

_(5:06) If you stand me up again though, heads will roll._

**(5:07) I certainly don’t plan on it.**

 

*****

 

Wednesday PM

 

Dany couldn’t help checking her phone every other minute, even though she knew it would vibrate if someone texted her. She hadn’t been lying last night when she said she wasn’t nervous. She wasn’t nervous then. But sitting in her favorite cafe, knowing Yara could show up any minute, the nerves had kicked in.

Wednesday afternoons were usually the precious time when she knocked out most of her homework for the week, but she knew she wouldn’t get anything done today.

She read back through their old messages. Yara said she got out of class at three. It would take her fifteen minutes to get here from George Washington, plus time to find a place to park. And that’s assuming she’ll come here straight from class, which she said she would, but maybe something came up.

She fiddled with the bangles on her wrists. She wouldn’t readily admit it, but she had spent an hour this morning picking out what to wear. Now, however, sitting next to Grey and Missy in their normal, utilitarian jeans and t-shirt, she felt a bit ridiculous.

 

**(3:01) On my way.**

_(3:01) Great! We got a table by the door, you can’t miss it._

**(3:01) I’m wearing a grey sweater and a beanie. Shouldn’t be too hard to spot.**

 

“Was that Yara?” Missy asked.

Dany nodded. “She is on her way.”

“This is so exciting. I’m so glad we can be here for when you meet. It’s like watching a rom-com play out in real life.”

“Yeah,” Dany said, “And I’m the ditzy heroine who is bad a relationships because she works to much and is going to fall over and embarrass herself as soon as the love of her life walks through the door.”

“I’ve never known you to embarrass yourself” Grey said. “Even when you might have felt embarrassed, no one else could tell.”

Dany put her head in her hands. Why was she counting on these two for romantic advice?

 

*

 

Yara wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans before she pushed open the door to the coffee shop where they were supposed to meet. It was a wide open, modern space, and it only took a second of scanning before her eyes found her.

The images she had seen online, most of which had been of her as a child anyway, really didn’t do her justice. Her pale blonde hair was done in some elaborate braided up-do. Yara knew would look terrible if she had tried something similar on herself, but on Daenerys it made her look like some kind of goddess. Yara suddenly felt very plain looking.

It was only a moment before Dany’s sharp eye glanced up and her face erupted into a bright smile. God, she really was beautiful.

“Yara?” She asked hesitantly.

“That’s me.” She gestured to herself as she walked over to where Daenerys was sitting.

“We told you she would show up,” said a black man Yara assumed must be Grey.

The other woman they were with extended her hand to Yara, “I’m Missy, and this is Grey. It’s great to meet you.”

 

*

 

She seemed so assured, was Dany’s first thought when Yara walked through the door, everything about her posture seemed to exude confidence. Though she only had a vague description of her appearance, she somehow knew instantly this was the woman she had been waiting on.

She shook Missy’s hand and nodded to Grey, before turning her full attention back to Dany. Her green eyes stared back unwaveringly.

Dany didn’t understand how she could tell Daario to take off his clothes without blinking an eye, but one look from a cute girl made her feel weak in the knees.

“Do you want to get something to drink?” she said.

“Sure,” Yara said.

Dany wracked her mind for something to say as they waited in line for the barista. Over the phone their conversations always flowed so easily, but now that they were together in person, her mind seemed to go fuzzy.

“Do you have a lot of exams this semester?”

 _Great job, Dany, way to pick the most cliched of college student small talk,_ Dany thought, but if Yara was put off by her poor attempt at conversation, she didn’t show.

“Yeah, I’m taking 18 hours, and all but one of the courses has an exam, so. What about you?”

“Two of my classes I have to do an essay instead of an exam, but then one class I have to do both a research paper and an exam.”

“That sucks.”

“Yeah.”

Thankfully, at that moment they reached the front of the line, because the exam conversation had run dry. Yara got a hot chocolate and paid, then turned to head back to the table where they were sitting.

 “Hot chocolate?” Dany asked.

“I don’t really like coffee,” Yara admitted.

“Then why did you agree to meet at a coffee shop?”

Dany expected a teasing, sarcastic response, but without breaking eye contact Yara simply said, “Because you asked me to.”

Dany looked down and searched for something to say to diffuse the fluttering in her heart.

“Well,” she said with a smirk, “I like coffee and tea."

Yara threw her head back as she laughed, loud and hearty, and really it wasn’t that funny of a joke, but the way Yara shamelessly enjoyed it was so full of life and almost painfully endearing.

Dany sat down by her stuff and Yara took the seat next to her. She seemed to scoot the chair slightly closer as she sat, but Dany might’ve been imagining things. Or suffering from wishful thinking.

“What do you study, Yara?” Missy asked, clearly eager to draw Yara into their conversation.

“Business administration and systems engineering.”

“Wow, that’s impressive, Missy said, and Dany had to agree. She found it difficult enough to keep on top of one course of study.

“Thanks. But I heard you speak half a dozen languages, and if you ask me that’s impressive.”

“English, Spanish, French, Arabic, Farsi, and now Russian,” Grey listed.

“Oh, I heard a funny joke the other day,” Missy said.

“Let’s hear it then,” Yara said. 

“Ok, it goes like this: two translators are on a sinking ship. The first says ‘Do you know how to swim?’ and the other says,” Missy paused a moment for comedic effect, “No, but I can shout for help in nineteen languages.”

Yara forces herself to giggle politely, and Dany being accustomed to her friend’s odd charm actually found it a bit funny.

Grey, however, was unamused, “That is the worst joke I’ve ever heard.”

“You don’t even know what a joke is,” Missy said.

“Of course I know what a joke is,” Grey said.

Missy shot him a disbelieving look.

“Remember the other day when I told Varys he was my favorite teacher? A joke.”

This made Missy actually laugh, and Dany knew the fond look Grey was giving her was the same as the one that must have been on her face only moments before.

 

*

 

Conversation flowed easily after that. Yara shared stories of the worst pranks she had pulled on her teachers. Missy told them about the time she corrected their Spanish teacher in class. Dany and Grey had obviously heard it before, or been there for it, because they kept interrupting to add details.

Missy asked Yara all the right questions about what she was studying and where she was from, and seemed genuinely interested in her family’s company. Grey and her compared their experiences on commercial ships and military ones.

Throughout all of it, Dany was always ready with a witty remark or insightful comment. At one point she went off on a rant about animal rights. Yara knew if it had been someone else she probably would’ve rolled her eyes and shrugged it off, but the passion with which Dany spoke, the way her eyes lit up, was positively enchanting. Yara couldn’t look away. 

Then, Yara, Missy, and Grey ganged up on Dany to tease her about the turkey chasing incident, and she followed up with a story about the drama her brothers had caused at last week’s Thanksgiving dinner.

“What did you do for Thanksgiving?” Grey asked.

“Nothing much. My brother and I just watched the game together,” Yara said. “Wait! What time is it?”

Dany moved the curser on her laptop to check the time.

“Almost 5:30, why?"

“Fuck. I’ve got to go pick my brother up. I didn’t realize how much time had passed.” She stood up and began to gather her things.

“That’s ok, we understand.” Dany stood up too.

“This was really nice. We should do this again soon.”

“Absolutely!”

Yara walked toward the door, then turned around at the last minute.

“Actually, I have a bout this Saturday. Would you want to come? You’re all welcome to.”

Dany’s smile grew impossible brighter. “I’d love to.”

 

*

  
**(6:30) I had a lot of fun today.**

_(6:31) Me too._

**(6:32) So, sorry if I missed something, but it's been bothering me: A** **re Missy and Grey dating?**  

_(6:32) LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL_

  **(6:32) I didn't mean for it to be that funny. Is one/both of them gay?**

 _(6:33) Nah, but Grey is ace. It's just funny because the have been IN LOVE with each other for YEARS and yet they both refuse to do anything about it, and you know them for all of five minutes and instantly see there's something there._  

_(6:33) It's a small taste of how agonizing it is to be their friend sometimes._

**(6:34) It was kinda intimidating, meeting all three of you at once, like meeting your girlfriend’s parents on the first date.**

_(6:35) You said you didn’t want this to be a date!_

**(6:35) I said also ‘like,’ ever heard of a simile?**

_(6:36) I was trying to make it less awkward by having them be there, not more_

**(6:36) It’s ok. They were cool.**

**(6:36) You were cooler, but still, they were cool.**  

_(6:37) Thanks, you were pretty cool too._

 


	7. Week 5, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Bold is Yara.**  
>  _Italics is Daenerys._  
>  Plain is Missandei.  
>  Underlined is Grey Worm   
> **Bold underlined is Theon.**

 Thursday AM

 

**(11:30) Do you ever feel like the world’s conspiring against you?**

**(11:30) Like it waits until you’re at your happiest, and THEN dumps the shit on your head?**

**(11:30) Like you’re still on cloud nine thanks to an amazing not-date with a gorgeous girl. When,  ssuddenly, you find out that your uncle is attempting a hostile takeover of your family company.**

_(11:31) Oh._  

**(11:32) Apparently, he was meeting with the board members over Thanksgiving.**

**(11:32) He wanted us there to rub it in his face like the sick, sadistic bastard he is. At least we didn’t give him the satisfaction.**

**(11:33) I have to go to a meeting of the board meeting on Monday, to vote on his buyout offer. He wants to acquire our company and merge it with his.**

_(11:33) And then what?_

**(11:34) It depends on how the company votes. I’ll make my case for why we shouldn’t sell. He’ll make his case for why they should, and then we’ll vote.**

_(11:34) Come with me to tutoring on Tuesday. If the vote doesn’t go your way, we’ll start brainstorming a legal solution. Plus Tyrion may be able to help._

**(11:35) Ok.**

**(11:35) I hope it doesn’t come to that, but ok.**

_(11:36) Will you still be at the game Saturday?_

**(11:36) Would you miss me?**  

_(11:37) Maybe_

**(11:37) Well, there's no need. I’ll leave Sunday. And I’ll be back in time to meet you Tuesday night.**  

_(11:37) Sounds good :)_

_(11:37) I mean, aside from the hostile takeover part._

**(11:38) We’ll find a way to stop it. We’re like the dream team.**

 

_(11:38) Move over Ben and Leslie, there’s a new power couple in town._

 

*

  

Friday PM 

  

_(12:14) When’s the bout tomorrow?_

**(12:14) Four in the afternoon. At the Rockville Sportsplex.**

_(12:15) That’s like a 40 minute drive._

**(12:15) Sorry, Princess.**

_(12:16) Ok, first of all, I’m clearly  a queen._

_(12:16) Secondly  , I’m not complaining. I’d  gladly  drive 40 minutes to see you kick ass._

_(12:16) What are your team’s colors?_

**(12:17) Black and gold, my queen.**

 

*

  

_(6:38) Which movie genre would you say is the most romantic?_

**(6:39) Is this a trick question?**

_(6:39) Like, if you were going to take a girl on a date what type of movie would you want to go see? From most romantic to least romantic?_

**(6:40) Are you trying to get ideas for after Tuesday?**

_(6:40) Answer the question and then I’ll tell you why._  

**(6:41) I’d say thriller/horror. Something that will make her want to hold my hand, or hide her face in my shoulder. Unless it's really  gory or gross. I mean, I don’t have a problem with gratuitous violence, but it’s a turnoff for many.**

**(6:42) If there weren’t any of those at the theatre I’d go for an action/adventure type. Nothing too serious, like where someone has cancer or a mental illness or something. And not a kids movie either.**

_(6:42) Thank you! That’s what I said._

_(6:43) Grey and Missy are going to the movies tonight. She insists that it’s “ Just  friendly,” but he spent hours deliberating what movie to go see._

**(6:43) And what did he choose?**

_(6:44) Moana_  

**(6:44) That may be why she thinks it’s " just  friendly". **

**(6:45) Is he paying?**

_(6:45) Let me ask._

 

*

 

_(6:45) How’s the date going?_

(6:46) It’s not a date. 

_(6:46) Did he pay for everything?_

(6:48) Yes. But that doesn’t make it a date. That’s the polite thing to do when you invite someone to something.

 

*

 

_(6:48) He did._

**(6:48) Then it could still be considered  a date.**

_(6:49) It could be, but she won’t._

**(6:49) You just  need to lock them in a closet until they make out.**

_(6:50) Has that ever actually worked?_

**(6:51) You won’t know until you try. We could always test it out ourselves first.**

_(6:51) I just  need to hang mistletoe everywhere for the holiday party._

_(6:52) Which, by the way, you are invited  to. It’s next Friday._

** (6:52) This is the party where you exchange gifts/ make me cinnamon rolls/establish the pastryarchy  ?**

_(6:52) Yes, you will get your cinnamon rolls and an assortment of other baked goods, princess_

**(6:53) WTF if you're a queen, I get to be a queen too.**  

_(6:53) Of course, it was merely a humble joke, my queen. :P_

 

*

 

_(6:52) I need you to help me pick out a Christmas gift for Yara._

(6:54) Can we do this later?

 

_(6:54) Yes, sorry, have fun with Grey!_

_(6:54) But not too much fun ; )_  

(6:55) Dany.

_(6:55) Ok, I know, I know. “It’s not a date” I still want to hear all about it tomorrow._

 

*

 

Saturday PM 

 

**(3:40) Theon will be waiting outside with your tickets.**

**(3:41) He looks like this loser**   

 

_(3:45) Did you just  take that, or do you  just  have embarrassing pictures of your brother saved on your phone?_

**(3:47)**

****

**(3:47) The second thing you said.**  

Missy and Grey kept her entertained throughout the long drive by playing the soundtrack from the movie they had seen last night. They insisted on singing along, even though they didn’t really know the words. Apparently  , Missy  really  had enjoyed it, so  maybe  Grey knew what he was doing after all.

Finding a place to park took longer than finding Theon. He was standing out front,  just  like Yara said he would be. Dany couldn’t tell if he and Yara looked like siblings or not. Sure some of their features were similar, but their mannerisms were like night and day. Yara walked into a room like she owned it. Theon looked like he’d rather be anywhere else. Skittish, awkward, trying to draw as little attention to himself as possible. Not at all like the fratty douche bag she had been expecting.  

Theon handed the woman at the door their tickets, and Dany and Missy each took a program.

“Ella Fistgerald? Mayham Angelou? Senator Amibrawla? These aren’t real names are they?” Missy asked.

“They’re derby names. To protect the players privacy. Makes it more fun too,” Theon explained. “Yara is Lady Reaper, #22”

“Oh, here she is,” Missy said pointing to the brochure.

“Lady Reaper, is that like a reaper of ladies or a reaper that happens to be a lady?” Grey asked.

“Probably the first, considering she’s not much of a lady,” Theon said.

The lobby was full of friends in family waiting for the bout to start.  There were several tables selling league merchandise, and one with posterboard and craft supplies .

“Can we make a poster for her?” Dany asked.

“We should wait until half time. We need to hurry if we want to get in the suicide seats,” Theon said, leading them around the concessions line. 

The seats were already filling up by the time they entered the arena, and they  quickly  found spots on the ground right in front of the track. The athletes were there warming up, stretching or making  leisurely  laps.

Theon was pointing to players, explaining who played what positions and who to watch out for, when Yara noticed them and skated over.

Some of the girls had added wacky socks or elaborate embellishments to their uniform.  But Yara had kept things simple (and sexy) in a black tank with her derby name on the back, black booty shorts, and plenty of protective gear . Her hair was in pigtail braids underneath her helmet and she had eye black on her face.

“You made it!” she said, raising her voice to  be heard  over the conversations that were filling the stadium.

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Dany said with a beaming smile.

“Missy, Grey, good to see you again.”

“We’ll be cheering for you,” Missy said. Dany had instructed them to wear black and gold to support Yara’s team.

Just  as she said this, the referee blew a warning whistle.

“I’ve got to go. Enjoy the game,” Yara said before skating back off toward her team.

 

Each side put forward five members and the rest took a seat on the opposite side of track from where Dany and her friends were sitting  .  Yara was on the track behind the other players, with a gold star on her helmet indicating that she would be the jammer .

One short blast of a whistle from the referee and the girls were off. The crowd exploded into cheers.  Theon's reserved veneer  was shredded  in an instant as he began shouting profanity-laced cheers at the racing girls .

Dany was competitive by nature (Game nights at the Targaryen household were bloodbaths), so she threw herself into cheering for Yara.

"Go Lady Reaper! Come on twenty two! Kick their asses!" she shouted.

Missy and Grey exchanged a look of embarkment, but cheered along all the same.

The other team had linked arms to form a wall the width of the track. Yara rammed into the women and tried to push through. Failing to break their hold, but throwing them off balance, Yara was able to go around the opponents. The referee blew two short whistles indicating Yara had become the lead jammer.

“Fuck yeah!” Dany shouted as Yara sped around the track.

Sitting one the edge of the track was exhillerating. Dany could feel the adrineline in the air, and she would've sworn her heart was beating as fast as the skater's. 

Yara was approaching the pack,  just  as the other jammer finally made it through. Two of the opponents skated alongside Yara jostling her. One of the women’s elbow came up and slammed into Yara’s face. The crowd groaned in sympathy. The referee blew one long whistle and tapped her elbow.

Missy leaned into Dany, “What  just  happened?”

“It’s a penalty. You’re not allowed to use elbows, or to target above the shoulders. She has to go to the penalty box for a minute.”

Missy raised an eyebrow, “Been studying for this?”

“I’ve been looking forward to it.”

Unfazed by the elbow to her face, Yara made it through the pack, scoring four point for her team and racing around again . She didn’t slow down as she approached the pack again. Three girls on the other team had formed a sort of triangle to try and trap Yara. She slammed into opponents, sending one of them to the ground. 

“That’s allowed?” Missy asked in disbelief.

Theon smirked. “ Honestly, that  was restrained  for Yara. Usually she’d be in the penalty box by now.”

“Maybe  there’s someone she’s trying to impress,” Grey said,  playfully  nudging Dany.

Breaking through the pack and scoring another four points, Yara put her hands on her waist to end the jam while her team was ahead.

The game continued in a similar manner. After a few more jams and a dozen more points, Yara  was replaced by  another jammer.  From her position on the sidelines she shouted plays and berated the refs, until the coach put her back in as a blocker. The score remained neck and neck most of the game. Yara’s team was more aggressive and took lead jammer more often.  But they played dirty and kept getting sent to the penalty box, giving the other team more opportunities to score.

Grey  occasionally  asked questions about the rules, and Theon provided backstories of some of the players  . Those two girls used to date, that one was  nationally  ranked before suffering a knee injury. Dany tuned out the chatter and focused on the bout.

At half time, Grey and Theon waited in line for concessions, while Missy helped Dany decorate a poster with gold glitter spelling out “Yaaas Queen!” 

The nature of the game changed in the second half. The players were  clearly  getting tired, but Yara’s team preyed on this.  Using the slower pace to play a more strategic defence, the other team kept falling further and further behind. Yara's team won 193 to 88. The team all skated to each other and crashed into a massive team hug.

Yara broke away from the group, and rolled over to them, her hair plastered to her forehead with sweat, out of breath, her nose and cheek redder than the rest of her face from where she had  been elbowed  earlier.

“Congratulations!” Dany shouted.

“Thanks for coming,” Yara said.

“It  really  was my pleasure.”

“Well, I know you’ve always wanted to see a bout.”

“And it didn’t disappoint.

Looking over her shoulder and Missy and Grey, Yara said, “I guess I should be thanking you for coming.”

“It  really  was a lot of fun, if a bit violent for my taste,” Missy said.

Yara leaned toward Dany and said where the others couldn’t hear, “  Maybe  the Disney movie was the right choice after all.”

Dany snickered.

“You played  really  well,” Grey complimented, “That jump thing you did to stay in bounds. It was impressive.”

“Well, I hate to disappoint my fans. I had the prettiest cheerleaders here.”

Dany nudged Yara’s side, “Flirt.”

“Are you doing anything else tonight?” Yara asked.

Was this a proposition? Dany wondered. Should she make it one?

“No plans. Grey can drive my car back if you want to get dinner together.” 

“I’m famished, and I’d love to, but can they take Theon too? I'm his ride.”

Theon, who had been bonding with Grey throughout the night had no problem with this plan.

“Sounds great!  Just  let me shower real quick.”

 

* 

 

"How long have you been doing roller derby.” Dany asked her between bites. In contrast to her poised demeanor, Yara was beginning to realize Daenerys wasn’t a very neat eater. Her face  was covered  in barbecue sauce. It was actually kind of cute.

“Since I started college. I played basketball in high school, but I wanted to try something new,” Yara said. “And I’m so glad I did. The girls in the league are amazing, all different ages and walks of life.

“These past two weeks, since my dad’s death, I’ve thrown myself into working out and derby practice to distract myself. And they get it, a lot of them have been through worse shit, you know. They’re just really supportive.”

Dany nodded, “It sounds a bit like a motorcycle gang. You know, having that built in support group. The Dothraki would  literally  kill for each other. I suppose for some people that’s what families are for, but . . .” she shrugged. There was no need to finish the sentence. Both of them knew their family situation was more complicated than that.

“I’m glad you recommended this place. The food was  really  good,” Dany said pushing away her plate. It was  just  a hole in the wall BBQ joint, but the food was cheap and they didn’t mind if you came in stinking from the bout. Not that Yara stunk now. She had cleaned up as well as she could for her  maybe (hopefully) a dinner date with Dany. 

“A derby girl recommended it to me years ago. It’s near the arena and open late. I always come after a bout if I’m not up for the afterparty.” 

“I didn’t know I was making you miss out on a party.”

Yara shrugged, “I go to them all time. It’s fine.”

“But you won tonight. And you were a star player,  literally  .  Surely  you deserve to celebrate?”

“Getting to eat dinner with you is a both a celebration and a prise.”

It was hard to tell in the dim light of the restaurant, but Yara was pretty sure she was blushing.

“Are you ready to go?” Dany asked, nodding to Yara’s empty plate,  seemingly  eager to change the subject.

“Sure.”

Dany stood up and grabbed her purse. 

“Wait a second.” Yara picked up a napkin from the table. “Your face  is covered  in sauce.”

Gently  as she could, she wiped the sauce of her chin and around her lips. They were nice lips, Yara noted.

“Thank you,” Daenerys said, not breaking eye contact. “That would have been embarrassing."

They walked to the car in silence, until Dany asked what she was getting Theon for Christmas.

“Video games  mostly . And a signed record from his favorite band.”

“He should get together with Grey sometime.  He loves video games, but Missy is hopeless at them, and I’m  apparently  ‘too competitive’” she said making air quotes.

“What are you getting them?”

“Well, they don’t have a lot of money to spend on gifts, so we always do handmade things. I made them each a calendar with pictures of us and special dates in our friendship.”

“Oh my god, you  really  are Leslie Knope.”

“Shut up." 

The drive passed with them sharing more stories about their friends. Dany interrupted  occasionally  to give directions to her apartment. All too soon, they were pulling up in front of a picturesque Georgetown brownstone. Yara knew her parents must be paying for, because there was no way Dany and Missy could afford it on their own.

“Well this is my stop,” Dany gestured. “I had a  really  fun time tonight.” 

It was unbelievable.  Even in the shitty, yellow light of the streetlamp that made most people look like a ghost, Dany looked beautiful. Like a fairy or some other ethereal being. Yara couldn’t stop staring.  She had no idea how she was so lucky that this woman fell into her life, nevermind that she was  possibly  interested in her . 

“Can I ask you a question?” Yara asked.

“Of course.” Dany said, leaning closer.

“Was this our first date?”

Dany smiled that sweet smile. “Yes, I suppose, since the coffee shop didn’t count.”

Yara reached across the armrests and entertaining her fingers in Dany’s.

"And are you the type of girl that kisses of the first date?” Yara asked. Her heart was hammering in chest for fear of rejection. 

Dany used her free hand to caress Yara’s cheek and moved closer so that there faces were inches apart.

“Yes.”

That was all the permission Yara needed to press her lips into hers. Daenerys pressed back, her lips softt but her touch firm. Yara brought her other hand to Dany’s neck, tangling her hands in the hair at her nape, keeping her there.

Unsatisfied with a tender, chaste first kiss, Daenerys angled her head a bit more and pressed harder and -

“Ow!” Yara jerked back.

“What’s wrong?” Dany asked, voice full of panic.

“Nothing, you’re fine.” Yara reassured her. “My face is  just  a little sensitive from when it collided with someone’s elbow earlier.”

Yara touched her cheeks and nose  experimentally  to see where it felt tender. “Yeah that’s definitely going to be a nasty bruise.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” Yara said. Kissing Dany was definitely worth a little pain, she thought. She still felt charged with electric feeling of her embrace.

“If it helps,  I think  it makes you look tough,” Dany said.

Yara laughed. “Your ex was in a motorcycle gang?”

Dany nodded, “And my other ex was a professional boxer.”

“I’m beginning to think you have a thing for tough.”

Dany shruged, "I don't know about that. But I definately have a thing for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who's read and left nice comments. They mean so much to mean. The story is drawing close to a conclusion. Right now, I'm planning on one chapter and an epilogue, so stay tuned.


	8. Week 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Bold is Yara.**  
>  _Italics is Daenerys._  
>  Plain is Missandei.  
> Underlined is Grey Worm   
> **Bold underlined is Theon.**

Monday PM

**(2:27) [Calling Daenerys Targaryen]**

_“Hey”_

**“Hey”**

_“How’d the board meeting go?”_

**“Not well.”**

_“What happened?”_

**“Well, first **“I told them about why we shouldn’t sell. How it wasn’t what my father wanted. He wanted me to lead the company when I finished school. I told them about my vision for the company, where I wanted to take it. At first,** I was feeling confident. I knew what I wanted was what my dad wanted. These were my dad’s friends, I thought, they’ll respect what he wanted. I forgot my dad was a bastard who didn’t have any true friends.**

_“Yara . . .”_

**“Then Theon spoke. Basically said what I said. Said they should listen to me. That I had been raised to take over the company. That I was the best choice.**

_“And then?”_

**"Then, Euron got up. Bragged about his own company. Talked a big game. Made some degrading comments about women. Talked about what his vision for the future of the company was, which was almost verbatim what I said.”**

_“Men literally have no original ideas.”_

**“Right? Anyway, then Theon, rightfully, pointed out he had tried to take over the company decades ago and was kicked out. Why does he deserve it now, you know? But they didn’t listen. He already had the board in his pocket. They voted to sell the company.”**

_“No!"_

** "Yeah. So that sucks." **

_"Yara, I swear I will not let this happen.”_

**“Well, I hope you can do magic. Otherwise, I don’t know what we’re going to do.”**

_“Trust me. Come see Tyrion to me tomorrow.”_

**_“_ Tomorrow. What time?”**

_“3, on the second floor of the Riggs library. Text me if you can’t find it.”_

**“Ok.”**

_“Trust me.”_

**“Ok. I do.”**

 

*

 

Tuesday PM

Georgetown University had several libraries: a science library, a law library, the main undergraduate library . The one Yara was looking for was in the old historic building on the north side of campus. The building they used in all the brochures, she thought. 

Walking into the hall, she couldn’t help but gape. The atrium was several stories tall, each floor filled with books.  The columns and ceilings were gold, with intricate iron railings on each floor, giving the whole room a majestic feel . If her friend Sam saw it, he would  probably cry, she thought.  But being far less sentimental than Sam, Yara  merely paused a moment to take it all in, then continued to look for Dany . 

She found her on the east side of the second floor, pouring over books with a man Yara assumed was Tyrion. She cleared her throat. Dany looked up with an expression of annoyance for a brief moment before she realized who it was. 

“Yara!” She said with an easy smile, “And Theon. I’m glad you made it. This is Tyrion.”

Yara introduced herself. When Theon, didn't say anything she glared at him. He was staring at Tyrion suspiciously. Sizing him up, no pun intended. He opened his mouth and Yara panicked.  Surely her brother wouldn’t be stupid enough to make a rude comment about the man whose help they needed?

“Tyrion Lannister? You used to be the Attorney General.”

Well, that wasn’t what she expected him to say. More of his Stark-inherited political knowledge, she supposed.

But Tyrion seemed immune to the blunt comment. 

“Used to be.” 

“And now you tutor college students?”

“Well, I’m rich enough it doesn’t matter what I do for a living,” Tyrion said with an almost bored tone. “And shaping young minds is so much more satisfying than a soul-sucking corporate job. Daenerys has shown a lot of promise.”

He paused for a moment, and then added in a chipper tone, “And as an added benefit, my family hates her’s. And disappointing my family is what I do best.” 

The Lannisters were another political family, Yara knew that much. She's seen the names Tywin and Cersei in the headlines before. 

Daenerys cut the tension, “I’ve already explained your situation to Tyrion and he has agreed to help.”

Tyrion mumbled something under his breath that sounded like “ reluctantly .” Dany glared at him.

“I  just think you all might be making a big deal out of all this for no reason. Even if the board voted to sell, any buyout would need to  be approved by the shareholders, right? Don't sell your shares. Problems solved,” he said with a shrug.

“We each own 30%, making us minority shareholders. The board could squeeze us out, if they wanted to, which they do,” Yara said.

“Then sell your shares to your brother and make him the majority shareholder,” Tyrion said. 

“Not me,” Theon said. “It should be her.

“Well, then we’re agreed,” Tyrion said.

“He could still own 40% of the shares, that’s enough to block major decisions. I don’t want him in our company at all.” Yara said  forcefully . 

Was this all the advice the wise tutor Tyrion had to offer? Don’t sell your shares, as if that hadn’t occurred to her? 

“Our Uncle Euron returned home after no word from him for years. He betrayed our father and now he’s trying to take what should be Yara’s. He’s an evil man,” Theon said.

“Well, then Dany might have a solution,” Tyrion said turning to Daenerys. 

“In the United States, antitrust laws exist to prevent monopolies and cartels between companies,” she explained .  “A merger such as the one your uncle is proposing would need approval by the Federal Trade Commission and the Department of Justice to ensure it would not  substantially lessen competition .”

Yara turned to Tyrion. “If you were attorney general, you must have friends in the DOJ. You could make sure they block the merger.”

“And why should I do that?” Tyrion said.  “Ask the few political allies I have left to violate who knows how many ethics laws  just to do a favor for my protégé’s girlfriend ?”

Yara flinched. She didn’t like his condescending tone, but before she could say something Daenerys spoke. 

“That won’t be necessary.”

Yara shot her a questioning look, but Daenerys continued unfazed.

“If everything you’ve told me about your uncle is true, he must be expecting there will be a merger investigation. And he will have a plan to ensure his success. Let _him_ try to manipulate the FTC or the DOJ, and then we’ll take him down on ethical violations.”

“So you want us to wait for him to make a mistake? Try to catch him in the act? I don’t want to sit by while he steals our family’s company.” Yara fought back now. She couldn’t believe Dany’s advice  essentially amounted to do nothing. 

“If he’s playing dirty, we will not sink to his level. Let him dirty himself. We could  potentially not only stop the merger but force him out of his own company as well.”

Daenerys’s voice left no room for doubt. It wasn’t a question it was a demand, which irritated Yara. She glanced at Theon, but rather than anger to match hers he seemed supportive. 

“Fine,” Yara agreed. 

“Excellent,” Tyrion said, his tone once again cheerful. “Now if you’ll excuse us. Dany and I need to review her last practice test.”

Yara caught Dany rolling her eyes, but smiled and said goodbye.

_(3:39) No! Don’t leave me :(_

**(3:39) We’ll talk later. You should study now.**

  
****

*

 

_(5:41) I’m sorry if Tyrion’s comment earlier made you uncomfortable._

**(5:41) What’s comment?**

_(5:42) “My protégé’s girlfriend?”_

_(5:42) I didn’t tell him that we are, you know._

**(5:42) That ashamed of me?**

_(5:43) Definitely not ashamed. Just, we hadn’t talked about it, and we’d only been on one date . . ._

**(5:43) It was a nice date.**

_(5:43) It was. A very nice date. Except for your bruise._

**(5:44) It’s already turning green, which might not be pretty to look at, but means it’s healing quickly.**

**(5:45) So, are you asking me if you want to be girlfriends?**

_(5:45) I wouldn’t be opposed._

**(5:46) Neither would I. I mean, it’s not like I’ve been dating anyone else. Not since we started texting.**

_(5:46) Neither have I._

_(5:47) So can I make it Facebook official?_

**(5:47) We’re not even friends on Facebook.**

_(5:47) I just sent you a friend request._

**(5:48) Well then, I’ll just go accept my girlfriend’s friend request. :)**

 

*

 

Wednesday AM

 

**(10:36) I just ordered the last part of your gift.**

_(10:36) Oh, my gift is coming in multiple parts?_

**(10:36) Yes. But they’re all small things.**

_(10:37) Well, I just bought you one thing, but I am making you something as well._

_(10:37) And cinnamon rolls._

_(10:37) And I’m making my family’s secret recipe chocolate sauce._

_(10:37) (The secret ingredient is chili pepper)_

**(10:38) That’s hot.**

_(10:38) Literally_

_(10:38) Is there anything else you want?_

**(10:39) To pass my financial management final.**

_(10:40) I’ll let you study ;)_

**(10:40) No! Talking to you is so much better**

_(10:40) This is payback for yesterday_

**(10:40) :P**

 

*

 

_(10:41) So you know how I got Yara into Parks and Rec?_

(10:41) I assume it was similar to how you force Grey and me to watch it. 

_(10:42)_ Do you think this would be a good gift:

 

(10:42) Yes, omg I want one.

(10:42) I don’t know her well but I can definitely see her wearing it.

_(10:43) I am the queen of gift giving!_

_*_

 

 

Thursday PM

_(1:29) That awkward moment when you’re trying to decorate your apartment for your holiday party and this happens._

 

 

**(1:29) Silly Rhaegal, what are you doing?**

_(1:30) Causing trouble. Usually, its Viserion who does that._

_(1:30) I wonder where he is?_

 

*

 

**(2:21) Is Viserion ok?**

**(2:21) I’m beginning to worry.**

_(2:22) Yeah, he’s fine. He just got into the flour and now his fur is all white._

_(2:23) My kitchen looks like it’s been snowing, but I was going to have to clean anyway for the party._

_(2:23) And Rhaegal is behaving now:_

 

 

**(2:24) That is so cute. Am I going to get to meet them tomorrow?**

_(2:24) Of course. You’re mom’s new girlfriend. But don’t worry I’ve made them promise to be on their best behavior._

 

*

 

Friday PM

 

She opened the door at six ‘o’ clock sharp to find Yara standing there holding a small gift bag. She was wearing a maroon sweater and (Dany felt a thrill run through her body) leather trousers. 

“Hey, welcome!” She greeted her a quick hug.

“You look beautiful,” Yara said, eyeing the shimmery dress she was wearing, and Dany felt herself blushing . 

“Oh, thank you,” she said. “You’re right on time, which for college students means you’re early. You’re only the second person here, not including Grey since he’s here all the time.” 

At that moment, Drogon ran up and began barking and jumping on Yara. This was a moment of truth, Dany thought, people who couldn’t get along with her pets were usually bad news. 

But Yara didn’t seem to mind the large dog pouncing on her. She bent down (God, those pants did not leave much to the imagination) and extended her hand. Once Drogon had sniffed it to his satisfaction Yara began petting him  earnestly . 

“You’re a good boy, aren’t you?” She said in a silly voice.

“He’s the most outgoing of the three.  We might have to hunt around to find the cats.”

“ I think I saw Rhaegal hiding under the tree.”

“Jorah! This is my girlfriend Yara. Yara, this is Jorah Mormont. He’s our TA.” Jorah gave Yara a curt smile. 

Dany peered under the tree and sure enough, found Rhaegal hiding amongst its branches. She coaxed him out and (retrieving Yara’s gift from under the tree as well) carried him over to her. 

“The cinnamon rolls should be almost ready." She could already smell their delicious aroma throughout the apartment. “And there are plenty of drinks in the kitchen.”

When they were alone in the kitchen, she handed Yara the package. “We should go ahead and exchange gifts before everyone else gets here. 

Yara handed over her own gift, “You first.”

Their hands brushed as she took the bag from her hand. She pulled out the tissue paper and picked out the first item. It was heavy, and when she unwrapped it she started to laugh. It was a mug with the same Pawnee Goddess design as the t-shirt she bought Yara. 

“What’s so funny?”

“Open your gift before I open the rest.”

Yara tore open the package, and when she saw the jersey within she started laughing too. “Well, we both have good taste.” 

“I saw the mug on the website, but then I remembered you don’t like coffee so I got the shirt!”

She opened up the other gifts: a small pin that read “Bi Bi Bi” and a doggie chew toy shaped like a dragon. She wrapped her arms around Yara and squeezed her tight. 

“Thank you. These are such thoughtful gifts. I love them,” she pulled back. “And I have one more gift for you. In all the party preparations I didn’t have time to wrap it, so I hope it’s ok.”

From the kitchen cabinet above the stove, she pulled out a mini scrapbook, the kind where you slide the photos in.  Yara turned the cover and saw on one side was a screenshot of their first conversation and the on the other was a photo of Yara at some party . She had a red solo cup in her hand, and it looked like it wasn’t her first drink. It matched the drunk demeanor of her first few messages. 

She flipped through a few more pages. Each had a screenshot of their conversations and a photo of one of them to match. Half were Dany’s, half she had found on Yara’s Facebook feed. That’s why she had been sure to make them “Facebook official.”  And at the end of the book, there were several blank pages, but Yara noticed a note in one of them. 

 

_Let’s make some new memories._

_Love, Daenerys_

 

*

 

Daenerys’s apartment was beautiful and bright,  just like her, Yara thought. She  instantly felt like she was being welcomed into a home, unlike most college dorms she had been in.  It was full of decorations, although  disappointingly , there was less mistletoe than had  been promised . 

Every wall  was hung with strands of lights and garland. Her living room  was filled with a giant Christmas tree. Her TV had a recording of a fireplace glowing. And holiday music - not the pop stuff they played at the supermarket, but old crooners - drifted through the rooms. 

Yara had worried when she agreed to the party that she’d spend the whole night feeling like the odd one out among all the Georgetown students . But Daenerys introduced her to each new person who arrived. Always as her girlfriend, which filled Yara with a warm sort of pride. 

Besides, she wasn’t the only one not from Georgetown.  There was Margaery, a vivacious young woman from Dany’s lobbying internship who shared her disdain of sexist senators . Yara spotted Elaria Sand, who Yara had once hooked up with at some party, and avoided her for the rest of the night.  Tyrion even made an appearance, the comments Dany made about his drinking habits beginning to make sense . 

Even with dozens of young adults mixing and mingling to choose from, she  mostly hung out with Missy and Grey for the first part of the night, but around eight the duo snuck out. Yara tried to send them a questioning look, but they didn’t notice her, too caught up in each other. Yara wondered if Dany’s friends were as oblivious as she thought they were. 

By nine, the party was beginning to fizzle out. Some people had other parties to attend, others had early flights in the morning. 

At half past nine, Dany said goodbye to the last guest, then slumped against the door. 

“I can’t believe everyone’s gone already. It’s still early,” she said.

“Do you wanna get out of here?” Yara teased with her best flirtatious smile.

Dany rolled her eyes. “I live here.”

“Well, you can come back after. I have somewhere I want to show you. If we hurry we can get there before they close.”

“What is it?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Daenerys’s eyes turned fiery for a moment, like she was considering fighting Yara on it, but then she smiled. “Let me get my coat.”

 

*

 

“It must be closing soon.”

“Twenty minutes. That’s plenty of time to get our blades dirty.”

Dany hadn’t even known this was here. An outdoor ice skating rink in the middle of Georgetown. Washington Harbor had  been transformed into a winter wonderland. Yara handed over the money for their tickets before Dany could protest further. 

She had never been ice skating before.  Looking out at the few people still there at the late hour, several of them looked like newborn deer, trying and failing to keep their feet under them . She knew this would be embarrassing for her. 

“Come on. Stop overthinking it. You’ll be fine.” Yara insisted as she dragged her by the elbow to the bench where they could put their rented skates on. 

Dany stepped onto the rink  hesitantly , moving one foot in front of the other. This isn’t too bad, she thought. Sort of like walking on hardwood floors with socks on.  And as soon as the thought entered her head, the blade of her skate hit a divot in the ice, and her left foot went sliding out from underneath her .  Yara reached to catch her, but Dany grabbed onto the railing around the edge of the rink and pulled herself up before she could help .

“I’m fine.”

Summoning her pride, she continued her gradual progression around the rink, always keeping the rail within arm's length . She could tell that Yara was finding it hard not to laugh. 

“This isn’t fair. You do roller derby.”

“That’s a  totally different kind of skating,” Yara said, as she  literally skated circles around Dany. 

Dany shot her a petulant look.

“Here grab my hands.” Yara turned to face her and extended both hands.  Carefully , trying not throw off her balance, Dany grabbed onto her hands with hers. 

“Your hands are cold.”

Yara shook her head, “Yours are  just warm. It’s like twenty-five degrees out here.”

“You know, at the risk of sounding un-American, I still don’t understand Fahrenheit temperatures .” Twenty-five degrees would be a pleasant day in Spain, and most Brits would consider it hot. 

Yara laughed at that and  gently began to skate backward dragging Dany along with her, toward the middle of the rink . 

“We should take a photo for my album.”

Dany smiled.  She hadn’t thought that Yara’s thanks had been insincere, but seeing her eager to fill the pages so soon told her she  truly did like the gift . 

“You’ll have to do it. I need both of my hands to hold on to something.”

“Here,” Yara said. Still holding onto one hand, she wrapped her arm around Dany’s waist, so that she was standing behind her. Her hands may be cold, but the rest of her body felt warm pressed up against her. 

Yara retrieved her phone from her pocket with her free hand and extended it in front of them. Resting her head on top of Dany’s shoulder, she said, “Say freeze!” and snapped a series of selfies. 

“Will you send those to me?” Dany asked.

“Mm-hmm,” Yara said, not pulling away but burying her face into Dany’s shoulder. 

It felt so nice. This. To  be wrapped in someone’s arms. To be at the beginning of a new relationship, full of exciting possibilities, and yet not feeling new at all. The feeling of coming home. Knowing she had someone who understood her, faults and all, and still wanted to be there with her. 

Even Yara’s cold nose pressed against her neck was  impossibly endearing. 

“Hey, Yara?” 

“Mm-hmm?”

“How’s your bruise?” she asked turning  slightly , still wrapped in Yara’s arms, but so that she could see her face. Dany could hardly make out where the bruise had been, but she might have been covering it with makeup. 

Yara was smiling.

“It’s doing much better.”

Yara glanced down, then back up to her eyes.

They both leaned in. She couldn’t say who kissed the other first. Only that this time, Yara didn’t pull back in pain. They kept kissing and kissing, until finally, they pulled apart. A voice on the intercom warned that the rink would be closing in five minutes. 

Feeling breathless, they skated one more loop around the rink, holding hands the whole time . And though she stumbled a few times, Dany never  fully fell on the ice. 

As they walked back to the car, Dany argued she deserved a kiss for her exemplary performance as a first-time skater, while Yara argued she deserved a kiss for being such a good teacher . Neither of them  really won the argument, so much as they “kissed and made up” against Yara’s car. 

 

*

 

Saturday AM

_(9:42) So I couldn’t help noticing you and Grey left the party early last night._

(9:42) We did. I wanted to say goodbye before he goes home for the holidays. 

_(9:43) And you just said goodbye? Because you seem surprisingly happy this morning._

(9:43) No. Not just.

_(9:44) Sooo what happened?_

(9:44) Many things

_(9:44) Like what?_

(9:44) You know, things!

_(9:45) Heartfelt confessions? Kissing?_

(9:45) . . . yes and yes

_(9:45) Oh my god! I can’t believe this is finally happening!!!!!_

_(9:46) That’s great. I am so happy for you two. Soooo happy._

(9:46) I’m very happy too.

_(9:46) If only you had listened to me when I said he liked you, you could have been this happy years ago._

(9:46) Yes, yes, you were right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was a satisfying conclusion to the Euron subplot (I kinda BSed my way through the legal aspect of it, but hopefully it makes sense) and the Missandei x Grey subplot. I wrote that after I saw their scene in S7E4, the look Dany gives her cracks me up. 
> 
> Yara’s gifts for Dany:  
> Mug: https://www.lookhuman.com/design/96558-pawnee-goddess?gclid=EAIaIQobChMIhv3Au5mm1gIVCAOGCh10fgvGEAQYASABEgIm5vD_BwE
> 
> Bi pin: https://www.hellomerch.com/collections/autostraddle/products/bi-bi-bi-pin?variant=32909522063
> 
> Dog toy: https://www.chewy.com/godog-dragons-chew-guard-dog-toy/dp/130045?utm_source=google-product&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=hg&utm_content=GoDog&utm_term=&gclid=EAIaIQobChMI46_Onp6m1gIVxrXACh3R7wtrEAQYASABEgKUAvD_BwE&gclsrc=aw.ds


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Bold is Yara.**   
>  _Italics is Daenerys._

The sun was shining. The sky was an unbelievable shade of blue. There was a perfect breeze, cool and refreshing, but not strong enough to be unpleasant. 

 

It had been an  unusually long and cold winter,  undoubtedly the worst she’d seen in D.C. Yara had been itching to take them out on her boat, but between her LSAT examination, thunderstorms, and brutal midterms, they had to keep pushing back the excursion . 

Finally, the second weekend in April, the skies had cleared. Missy traded away her shift at the library. Grey bought a pair of swim trunks. And they all pilled into Dany’s convertible and drove to Chesapeake Bay. 

Grey was lounging on the bench that ran along the port side of the vessel with his head in Missy’s lap. On the stern side, Dany sat between Yara’s legs as she applied sunscreen on her back. Her strong hands were massaging her shoulders and back as she rubbed in the lotion, and it felt amazing. 

Missy was telling a story, one hand gesticulating and the other holding an ice-cold lemonade from the cooler they had packed . She had babysat Jorah’s niece the night befor and was telling them about the girl. 

“I pulled out my laptop so I could work on Varys’s essay while she watched a movie, and she chastised me for not having my homework done .” she said. 

“Then, she asked me what I was studying, and we had a conversation about social contract theory and self-determination .” 

Missy shook her head, “I swear, this girl is twelve and she’s got her shit together more than I do.”

Yara’s hands slid down Dany's back to her waist, then  suddenly began tickling her belly. Dany squirmed and tried to push her off. “Stop it,” she said giggling. 

Yara’s hand stilled, but she leaned in and whispered in Dany’s ear, in the low, raspy voice she knew drove her crazy, “Why don’t you make me ?”

Dany smirked, “ Maybe later.” 

“Gross.” Grey deadpanned. Her friends were far past used to their frequent flirting.  Besides, it wasn't like they hadn't had their share of gooey, romantic moments since he got back from Christmas break . 

Missy rolled her eyes. “Anyway, that was my Friday night. What did you do?”

Yara sighed, “Well, I had to go to a board meeting.”

Dany whipped around to face her, “How did it go?”

Yara stretched her arms behind her head with a cocky grin, “They loved me.”

“So Euron’s people are  officially out?”

“There’s no need to mention his name again. And they're all on board with naming me to a leadership position when I graduate.”

Daenerys gave her a quick peck on the cheek, “That’s amazing.”

Surreptitiously , Dany pulled out her phone. She hoped she had service out on the water, but sure enough a moment later Yara’s phone chimed. Yara raised an eyebrow  questioningly but looked at her phone all the same.

_ (2:41) _

_ _

__

Yara threw her head back and laughed out loud.

“What’s so funny,” Grey asked.

“Nothing,” Dany and Yara said in unison. 

_ (2:42) I found that photo months ago and it made me think of you. I was waiting for the perfect time to use it. _

__

_ (2:42) After your dad died, I thought it might come across as insensitive. _

****

** ( 2:42) Nah, he would have found it funny. **

__

_ (2:43) He would have been proud of you, and I am too.  _

She looked up and met Yara’s eyes, both smiling like the love-struck fools they were. 

Missy picked up a lifejacket and threw it at them  half-heartedly . 

“You guys are  literally sitting on top of each other, and you can’t stop texting.”

Grey laughed, “Sometimes  I think it’s a miracle they ever met in person.”

Dany gazed across the bay and the beautiful day, then back at the best friends she had to share it with, and cuddled further into her girlfriend’s arms . “I’m glad we did though.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap! I really hope you enjoyed. Thank you so much to those of you who read and commented along the way! It’s because of you that I’ve written my longest fit to date.
> 
> If you want, you can find me on Tumblr at curiouscarson.tumblr.com. I’m already working on another story, not Dany x Yara, but still Game of Thrones F/F, and if anyone would maybe want to volunteer to be a beta reader let me know!


End file.
